


Shattered

by Sarico



Series: Stain-Glass Heart [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Axel & Roxas Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Axel is an ass, Bi-Sexual Original Character, Creepy Xigbar, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fan in Fandom, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Marluxia, I like to swear alot, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Mia The Cat - Freeform, Multi, Naminé & Riku Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), OC doesn't know all, OC not OP, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pet Names, Roxas is good boy, Sam I Am, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Very little Sora, Xion doesn't exist, Yes the cat is a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarico/pseuds/Sarico
Summary: What happens when the life Sam knows is shattered...Can she pick up the pieces of her new life?Will she fall into the darkness and lose herself completely?Or will the flames of another forge her into what she is meant to be?
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s)
Series: Stain-Glass Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967011
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fanfiction posted on this site and I decided to share it with all of you. I have been a huge Kingdom Hearts fan since I was a kid and the love for it has been put into this story. I hope you guys can appreciate this fan story and follow along as we dive into Sam's story in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. ~Enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

* * *

She awoke alone in darkness with the sound of a beating heart echoing faintly. Bolting upright the young woman felt around the solid floor beneath her.

“Where...Where I am?” Her quiet voice broke the steady thumping sound, only to hear a stern, yet airy voice replied. 

“You are within your own heart.”

Frowning, the woman slowly drew to her feet and took a step forward. However, before she could speak again, the floor beneath her shattered and light began to burst from the cracks. Shielding her eyes, the light illuminated the room and the surface under the woman’s feet. The light quickly faded and the woman’s hazel eyes fell onto the large stained glass below her. 

Widening in awe, she stepped back trying to take in the college of pieces forming into one large picture. It was a dark silhouette of a woman, where her chest would be the image of a heart that faded from a bright gold to a dark gold, almost black at the edge. Behind the silhouette were the outlines of three different people enclosed in separate rings.The three figures appeared to be male, the outer two looking away from the center one. Dividing the three circles, were four landmarks she recognized, from what she could tell there was the clock tower from Twilight Town, the paopu tree from Destiny Islands, Castle Oblivion and the white castle and city from The World that Never Was.

“What is all this…? Why does it look like Dive to the Heart from Kingdom Hearts?” She questioned aloud, hoping the strange voice would answer. 

_“It Is. This is your heart and everything you believe is about to change.”_

The woman frowned and peered into the darkness surrounding her taking a step forward only to hear the glass beneath her, fracture. With panicked eyes, she looked down only to see a growing spider web of cracks emerging from where she stood. Before she could even try to think of how to save herself, the floor shattered and she fell into the dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Sam darted upright in her bed as she awoke in a cold sweat from the very strange nightmare. She ran her hand through her messy purple hair as her eyes slowly adjusted to the familiar space of her dark room. 

“What… What the hell was that?” she breathed, her hazel eyes darting down. 

The dream was beyond strange, she knew it was related to Kingdom Hearts but her dreams never felt like that. It felt so real and that voice...it was so familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

A soft meow pulled Sam out of her thoughts as she looked up to see her black cat, Mia sitting to her left, looking at her confused.

Sam smiled softly and petted the feline’s head, “Sorry girl. I didn't mean to wake you up too.”

A soft purr came from the cat as she crawled into Sam’s welcoming lap. Chuckling softly, the young woman leaned over and clicked on the bedside light flooding the dark room.

She turned forward and slowly lifted Mia off her lap who was clearly annoyed by the disturbance. Sam’s bare feet touched the warm carpet as she made her way out of her room and into the dark living room. Slowly, she stumbled her way into the adjunct kitchen. 

Maybe getting some water and heading back to bed would be the best thing to shake the lingering tendrils of her nightmare. Just as she reached for the handle to the fridge, she heard a low chuckle from her living room. 

Sam’s heart jumped and she froze, she lived alone. Slowly, she turned and saw the black silhouette of a very lanky man now standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The man seemed to be wearing a long black coat and had the hood up, hiding his face from her. 

Sam took a step away from the man, her back against the cold countertop. She fumbled to find something to protect herself with. Her hands closed around a handle which she quickly brandished in front of her, “How’d you get into my house?!”

The cloaked man noticed the weapon in front of her and gave a snicker, “Wow Kitten, a spatula?”

The woman’s panicked gaze darted down to the _“weapon”_ in her hand and to her surprise, it was indeed a spatula. 

“Ah fu-“ Sam was cut off as the man rushed forward and landed a blow on the side of her neck, rendering her unconscious. 

The strange hooded figure bent down, picking up Sam and slinging her over his shoulder. 

“Yo kid. Let’s go.” He shouted out to his companion who had gone into the bedroom. 

Silence passed before there was a shuffle and a small figure in the same coat came rushing over. 

“Sorry...Is that her?” A meekly voice asked looking at the unconscious Sam. 

“Yea, now make a portal. I want to get out of this stupid world.” The tall man grumbled, shifting the woman slightly. 

The small figure nodded and lifted his hand forming a dark, black portal. The two stepped out of the world that Sam would never see again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I know I left you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger but I hope that keeps you coming back for more. Don't forget to check out the story's unofficial Instagram. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/sam.i.am_oc/?hl=en
> 
> See you next time guys!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's awake and is now beginning to realize exactly what she brought into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So I know the first two chapters were short but this chapter kicks off the trend of long more filling chapters! So Enjoy~

_Chapter 3_

* * *

A soft groan came from Sam as she slowly sat up, the bright light of her surroundings momentarily blinded her. As she adjusted to the light, she took in the stark white room and her heart began to race. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the mysterious man confronting her in her kitchen. 

Quickly, she jumped up and darted to the door against the far wall, quickly realizing there was no handle. Sam looked around and stopped at the sight of a window above the bed that looked promising. Racing over she jumped on the bed, her hands grabbing the edge of the sill. 

“Holy shit.” She gasped as she took in the sight before her.

Outside the window was a dark sky illuminated by a large half-formed moon, in the shape of a heart. Below her, she saw what she began to suspect was the White Castle as she pieced together where she was.

“Don’t even try to think about jumping, Kitten. You wouldn’t survive it.”

Sam spun around and found the owner of the voice she had confronted in her house. 

He was maybe in his early 40’s with long black and grey hair slicked back into a ponytail. He had a large jagged scar across the left side of his face and a black eye patch sat over his right eye. The other, which was a brilliant gold, was fixed on her and he bore a sinister smirk. 

Her eyes widened as the man’s name got stuck in her throat. She knew who exactly he was but why he had been ordered to kidnap her was still a mystery. She narrowed her hazel eyes trying to hide the panic coursing through her. 

“Who are you?” 

The man shook his head and wagged his finger at her, “Ah ah ah, don't go playing that game, kitten. You know exactly who I am and where you are, so cut the bullshit.” 

Her heart quickly sped up as the hopes of keeping her foreknowledge secret flew out the window. Quickly suppressing her swarm of fear, she hid it with a weak smirk. 

“Fine, since the cat’s outta the bag. Why the hell am I here, Xigbar?” 

The man’s sinister smirk grew even wider before he let out a chuckle, “Like I’d tell you. The only reason I’m here is cause the boss wants to see you.”

“Xemnas?” 

Xigbar broke into a large smirk, aiming a finger gun toward Sam.

“Bingo! You hit the nail on the head.” 

Sam narrowed her eyes, watching him turn his back away from her. She clenched her fists and darted her gaze around the room. Now was her chance, she desperately looked for something to attack the man from behind. She spotted a small end table just a few steps away from her that she could use. 

Before she could take a single step toward the table, there was the sharp sound of a gun being cocked. She lifted her eyes and took in the length of his weapon that was aimed at her face.

“Ah Ah-ah, Kitten. Don’t even think about it.” 

Sam’s gaze hardened as she looked up at Xigbar who mentioned her in front of him. 

Reluctantly, she moved in front of the sharpshooter who continued to hold the point of his gun to her back.

“Good girl. Now let's go, Boss isn’t one for waiting.” He mentioned, the door in front of her opening and she was greeted with a white hallway.

The two walked throughout a labyrinth of hallways, stairs, and strange-looking rooms. Before Sam knew it they had arrived at a large balcony facing out toward the large false moon. Among the white landscape stood a single black cladded figure with their back to them. Sam recognized the man by the long silver hair cascading over his shoulders. Her already racing pulse quickened but she took a deep breath, steadying herself. She refused to show this Nobody, her fear. 

“Thank you for bringing her, Number 2.” The Nobody said, his deep voice resonated with a hint of amusement.

Sam’s gaze met piercing golden eyes as the Nobody leader turned around to face her. A content smirk was spread across the man’s features, his gaze narrowing toward the barefoot woman. 

“Hello, Samantha. It is nice to see you are finally up. I hope you would forgive us for being you here so...forcefully.” The lack of emotion echoed through his voice sending a chill through the young woman. 

Ignoring her thundering pulse, she swallowed the forming lump in her throat and narrowed her own gaze. 

“Xemnas...or should I say, Xehanort.” Sam stated bluntly, noticing a flicker of something cross over the Nobody’s hard look. 

Quickly, he slipped his emotionless composure back into place as he took a few steps toward the stupidly brave woman. 

“I see you have found out we know the truth of your knowledge on us and...all this.”

She gave a firm nod, her gaze not faulting from the Nobody, “Yes, so why the hell am I here? What do you want with me?”

“It’s understandable that you are confused about your presence here but you will know in time. As for now, you are permitted to go around the castle and the surrounding areas as you please. You are but a humble guest here.” 

Sam frowned knowing that he was avoiding the subject of why actually she was there. She opened her mouth to question him again, only to be cut off by the silver-haired Nobody. 

“I do wish for you to keep your foreknowledge to yourself. It would be unwise and...dangerous to let anyone besides us to know.” He then turned his back to her, his gaze falling upon the unfinished moon. “For now, you are dismissed.”

Sam once again made a motion to reply but was silenced when she felt the forgotten tip of Xigbar’s gun dig into the small of her back. 

“You heard the boss. Let’s go, kitten.” Xigbar hissed into Sam’s ear, his cold gloved hand grabbing her forearm roughly. 

Sam’s glare darted back to the sharpshooter before falling on to the lone Nobody leader who was no longer acknowledging them. With another rough tug on her forearm, she was quickly pulled away and the view of Xemnas’ back vanished from sight. 

No words were spoken from Xigbar as Sam was quickly directed back to her white-walled prison and sealed in with the slam of a door. The woman let out an annoyed groan before looking around the room for any way out. She wasn’t going to sit here and be a pawn to these Nobodies. 

Sam began to tear the room apart, looking for something to open the door. She searched under the bed, behind the bed and even in the hidden closet, she had found. However, the only thing she did find was a spare Organization coat minus the boots which was odd. 

Giving a small sigh, the defeated woman took a seat on the bed eyeing the door. It was her only way out, Xigbar was right she wouldn’t survive the drop from the window. Her hands ran through her purple locks as she leaned forward on her knees. Why the hell was this happening to her? She didn’t want to become like one of her cheesy OC she wrote about who always happened to get kidnapped around every corner. 

Sam’s eyes fell onto the black coat hanging into the closet to her left as a lightbulb went off within her. Scrambling to her feet, she darted for the coat and began to search through the pockets. There must be something in there that allows the members to enter and leave a room with ease. After searching the outside pockets, Sam unzipped the jacket and started to search the inside pockets only to stop as her fingers brushed something. Quickly, grabbing the strangely shaped object, she pulled out something the size of a credit card that was cut into the signature Nobody symbol. 

“Why is everything in this world shaped like this?” She wondered out loud as she eyed the door and slowly made her way over to it. Taking a deep breath, she held out the card toward the door. Silence filled the air before there was a soft click and the door slid open. A large smile broke out onto the girl’s face as she kissed the card and took a step forward, only to stop. 

If she was going through the castle, her normal attire would stand out and get her attention which she didn’t need. Quickly, rushing back over to the closet, she grabbed the long black jacket and pulled it on. The bottom of the jacket gently brushed the floor, hiding the woman’s bare feet. Zipping up the jacket then throwing up the hood to hide her face and purple hair, she knew she was ready to make a run for it. 

Her hazel eyes darted around the empty hallway, it was clear and she slowly let go of a breath she had been unknowingly holding. Carefully, she started into the labyrinth of hallways and oddly laid out rooms. Very few rooms looked similar to their video game counterpart which didn't help her. Luckily, whenever she entered a room it was empty and had no signs of Nobodies in them. This just raised her curiosity about how many members were even in the Organization right now. Eventually, Sam made her way down what was a lift and it left her at the end of a long hallway. 

  
  


The girl’s heart leapt as she noticed the familiar skyline just past the end of the hallway. She had made it, and she was going to escape. Smiling, she picked up her pace, her bare feet slapping across the cold tile floor in an effort to get to freedom quicker. 

Sam was just barely in sight of the ramp that lead to the city when a firm grip fell onto her shoulder. Her heart jumped and her gaze whipped around to see a very annoyed and angry Saïx.

Sam’s eyes widened like saucers as she looked up at the blue-haired Nobody and his golden glare. Swallowing her nerves, she tried to not panic and not assume the reason he stopped her. 

“You wouldn’t be trying to escape, would you?” He asked in a low voice, his glare tearing over her form. 

She felt her voice leave her as those cold golden eyes bore into her, demanding an answer. Her blood froze under his stare, she knew she was caught and was going to be punished. Sam’s mind was racing for her to fight against the Nobody but her body just wouldn’t move. 

Saïx’s eyes narrowed at her, the lack of response and the way she stared at him made him shift his hand to the frightened girl’s forearm and grip it tightly. 

“So you were indeed trying to leave. Lord Xemnas will hear about this feeble attempt.” Saïx confirmed, beginning to pull Sam away from her only hope. 

Suddenly, her fight or flight instinct kicked in and she slammed the heel of her foot into Saïx’s as she wrangled her arm free of his grip. Sam thrusted her elbow back into the Nobody’s face, hearing the slight crack of his nose breaking. The second she pulled back her elbow, she sprinted toward the ramp at full speed. Her bare feet pounded against the sloped floor, not willing to slow or stop. Sam dared not to look behind her, knowing that Saïx’s rage was absolutely terrifying. A small smile of joy broke out on her face as she drew closer to the ramp, once she was out of this castle she could find a way off this world and maybe… just maybe find a way home.

However, her thoughts of joy were halted as she suddenly slammed face-first into a black cladded chest and tumbled back onto the ground. 

She groaned, rubbing her pained face as her hazel gaze darted up then widened at the figure in front of her. The said Nobody towered over her from her seated position but Sam had the feeling he would at least a foot taller than her short stature if she were standing beside him. 

The Nobody’s green eyes stared down at her with the hint of confusion dancing in them. His eyes had purple teardrop marks underneath them which seem to contrast his spiky flame-like red hair. The overall look of annoyance crossed his face as he glanced behind Sam and then back down at her. 

“Don’t tell me you hit Saïx.” 

Sam darted her gaze back toward the said Nobody who stood back at the end of the hallway, blood dripping from his newly broken nose. Sam felt the blood drain from her face as she took in the pure rage coming from the Nobody’s form and golden glare. Quickly, turning her frightened gaze to the red-haired Nobody, she watched him stare her down before giving a defeated sigh. 

“I’ll take her back Saïx, it’s almost my time to watch her anyway.” 

Saïx's eyes narrowed at Sam’s turn back before meeting his comrade’s. 

“Don’t underestimate her, Axel.” With that comment, the sound of fleeting footsteps were heard and the two were now alone.

Once the sound of footsteps disappeared, Sam scrambled to her feet and tried to dart past Axel. 

“Oh no, you don't.” He grumbled, wrapping his long arms around her waist and hauling her over his shoulder. 

“No! Let me go!” Sam shouted as she tried to wiggle out of his tight grip.

Axel rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip even more on the woman’s waist before opening a dark portal with the flick of his free hand. 

“God damn it, why do I always get the icky jobs?” He mumbled quietly to himself as he took a step into the portal. 

It was a quick step through another dark portal before the scenery changed from the exit of the castle to the same four white walls Sam didn’t want to see again.

“No! God damn it! Put me down!” 

Axel glanced back, a small smirk on his lips, “I’m sorry, what you say back there? ” 

“Put me down!” 

“If you say so.” He snickered, letting go of Sam who fell face-first onto the ground with a thud. 

“Son of a bitch.” 

Another snicker of amusement came from Axel as he turned to see the purple-haired prisoner sitting up.

“What wrong? You said to put you down.” He mocked, staring down at Sam who just gave him a hard glare. 

“Yea but not on my head, asshole!” She retorted, getting to her feet and eyeing the door to her left. 

The Nobody rolled his eyes as he stood in front of the girl, blocking her path. 

“Don’t even think about it, kid. You aren’t going anywhere.” He started, crossing his arms, “but I have to give you props for getting as far as you did. Although, it was pretty stupid to try and fight your way out of Saïx’s grip. You’re lucky I was there or else-“ 

“What?! Do you expect me to thank you for being there?!” Sam injected, her gaze narrowing at Axel, “Well thank you...for getting in my way!” 

Axel just stared her down with a look of surprise, she really had some balls to throw a fit at him. He watched amused as she made a dash to the right to get around him, again only to be stopped. 

“Will you quit it? You aren’t going to get out of here unless you think you can fight me and 12 other Organization members.” He groaned, intervening Sam’s dart toward the door once more. His amusement turning to annoyance in a split second. 

‘

Sam stopped mid-dash only to stand up straight, her hazel gaze boring into him with intensity. Axel watched confused as she unzipped the organization coat she had on and pulled it off, never breaking eye contact with him. 

“Fine.” She stated blankly, breaking the silence and holding the jacket in between her hands. “If it’s a fight you want, then you’ll get it.” 

Axel broke out into a burst of hearty laughter as he shook his head, “You’re joking, right?! You can’t expect to-Mhp” 

His words were cut off as the black jacket collided with his face suddenly, blocking his vision. Sam quickly ran up, throwing a sharp kick into the Nobody’s side before darting behind him and kicking out the back of his knees. She watched Axel tumbled to the floor before she ran to the door and opened it with the key once more. Sam slipped out of the room the second the door opened and dashed down the hall with great abandon.

Back in the room, Axel groaned as he ripped the jacket off his face and got to his hands and knees. A small smirk broke onto his lips before he got to his feet and took off after the fleeing woman. There was no way she was going to escape him a second time. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Sam escape Axel's grip again?  
> Or will she be stopped...again?

_ Chapter 4 _

* * *

Sam’s echoing footsteps were soon followed by another set of racing footsteps, making her glance back and see none other than Axel on right her tail. 

“Shit.” She cursed as she turned forward kicking up as much speed as she could muster to outrun him. 

However as Sam glanced back, she once again ran into another person and went tumbling down with them. 

The collision drew Axel to a halt a few feet back, seeing the mess of black coats and purple hair sprawled out on the ground. Making his way over, he spotted familiar spikes of blonde hair peeking out from the hood of the knocked down Nobody. 

“Nice job, Roxas. You stopped her.” Axel called out to his friend as he knelt down beside the mess of bodies. 

The blonde head of hair popped up, meeting the gaze of Axel before falling onto the groaning woman beneath him. 

“What just happened?” 

The older member laughed softly as he helped Roxas to his feet then bent down grabbing the semi-conscious Sam by the waist. 

“You stopped Ms. Escapee here from fleeing again.” Axel stated, hauling her over his shoulder once more and beginning to make his way back to her room.

Roxas fell in step with him as he looked at the barely knocked out woman, only for his mouth fell into an ‘o’.

“Oh wait, isn't that the girl Xigbar and I had to get the other day?” 

Axel gave a nod along with a small smirk at his friend, “Yep, the same exact one.” 

The young Nobody nodded before looking up at Axel, “How did she get out of her room? Doesn't she need a keycard?” 

Axel shrugged, recalling the spare coat, “I’m not entirely sure but I think she got it from the spare Organization coat left in her room.”

Roxas gave another small nod and he glanced back at the purple-haired Sam who seemed to be waking up. 

“Ow… what the hell happened?” 

“Looks like sunshine awake, how you feeling?” Axel taunted, glancing back at the groggy woman. 

An annoyed groan came from Sam as she tried to reach back and hit the snarky Axel on the head. 

Said Nobody rolled his eyes and whacked the woman’s hand away, “Knock it off, you wouldn’t be able to slip one by me again.” 

“Fuck you.” She grumbled, letting her gaze fall onto the short Nobody walking beside them and looking at her. 

A quiet snicker came from Axel before glancing at his friend who had his blue gaze on Sam.

“Are you the kid I ran into?” She questioned, eyeing the Nobody up and down, knowing who he was.

The teenager let a look of annoyance grace his features as he retorted, “I’m not a kid!” 

Sam raised an eyebrow and chuckled weakly, “Sure, you aren’t.” 

  
  


The woman groaned as her head throbbed from her collision with the young Nobody and being carried on the other’s shoulder didn't help. The younger Nobody looked at the quickly paling woman and frowned. 

“Hey Axel, she doesn’t look so good.”

The redhead glanced back and saw exactly what was concerning his friend. The color in the woman’s face was fading fast and he noticed blood dripping from a small cut of her forehead. 

“Crap.”

The Nobody set Sam down on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. Now that she was in front of him, Axel could see a small cut near her hairline that was surprisingly bleeding a lot. 

He cursed under his breath as he began to search through his pockets for a potion. Realizing he needed to restock, he glanced at Roxas who was just watching them. 

“Do you have a potion? I’ll reimburse you later.” 

The blue-eyed Nobody snapped out his daze and pulled out a tiny bottle containing a bright green liquid. Axel took the bottle and gently shook the young woman on the shoulder. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep and take this.” 

Sam cracked her eyes open slightly, her eyelids feeling heavy, and tried to focus her hazy gaze on the bottle.

“W-what's that?” 

Axel rolled his eyes, “It’s a potion, idiot. It will make you feel better and heal that cut on your head.” 

Sam frowned slightly before reaching out and taking the strange bottle from the Nobody’s cold hands. She was nervous about the unfamiliar green liquid swirling in the bottle before quickly glanced at Roxas. He flashed her a small smile and nod, “I can promise he isn’t trying to poison you.” 

Nodding, she pulled out the small cork sealing the bottle and brought it to her mouth. The moment the liquid passed her lips, her body felt enveloped with surprising heat. It started at her chest then traveled through her body, stopping the pounding in her head and sealing the small wound there.

Axel let a mental sigh go as he took the bottle back from the woman who just stared at it, utterly shocked. He watched the color return to Sam’s face, who had placed a hand on her chest to feel the strange warmth that lingered. 

After tucking the empty bottle away in his coat, Axel stood up and offered a hand to the young woman.

“Better?” 

Sam’s hazel eyes darted up to him as a small smile appeared on her lips and she took his hand, standing up, “Yeah.” 

“Good, now let's get you back to your room.” He declared, grabbing her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

A squeal of surprise came from Sam as she hauled onto the man’s shoulder, once again. 

“God damn, put me down!” 

“Not happening, I’m not chasing you down again.” The red-haired Nobody grumbled as he carried her the remaining walk back to her prison.

Sam groaned, demanding not to give up on escaping the man’s grip before turning her gaze to the teenage following them. She felt his blue eyes bore into her which put an uncomfortable knot in her stomach

“You know kid, a picture would last longer.”

Roxas’s face flushed red as he crossed his arms, looking away clearly embarrassed, “As I said, I’m not a kid!”

Sam smiled slightly at his little outburst, god he was just adorable. Before she could tease him again, the arm around her waist lifted her and tossed her down on the bed. 

Sam let out a small shriek as she landed on the bed then shot a glare up to the older Organization member. 

“You could have given me a bit of warning.” 

Axel just rolled his eyes and turned his back to her, “ Whatever, princess. Just ignore her remarks, Roxas. She is a bit of a brat.”

Sam’s glare narrowed as she got to her feet, her anger with the situation hitting a breaking point.

“Screw you, Lea! You’re the brat.” 

Roxas noticed Axel go rigid as he slowly turned back to face Sam. His green eyes were wide with utter shock and confusion. The slight fear in his eyes didn’t disappear either as his gaze narrowed and his expression became closed off. 

“How you know that name?” He questioned, his glare raking over Sam. 

She narrowed her eyes as she reached up and grabbed the collar of his jacket, yanking him down to her height. 

“I know tons of things about you, this world, and your past. Got it memorized, Lea?” Sam stated in a hushed whisper, her finger tapping the side of her head as she repeated his infamous line. 

Axel’s eyes widened slightly and stepped back as her fingers released their grip on his jacket. 

The two stared each other down before the door to the room opened. All eyes fell to the door where a slightly confused Demyx stood, his hand out to knock.

“Demyx?” Roxas chirped in surprise by the other member’s appearance.

The tension in the room shifted slightly as Axel cocked an eyebrow at the new Nobody. 

“What are you doing here?” The redhead Nobody asked, crossing his arms and eyeing the other Nobody. 

The brunette opened his mouth to reply, only for his blue eyes to dart Sam who was just looking at him strangely. Sam watched as Demyx suddenly darted to her side, his eyes sparkling with a sort of glee. 

“Woooow! Your hair is so cool!” 

Everyone in the room was taken back by the sudden outburst from Demyx. Sam, the one he had been addressing, slowly touched her violet hair and then met Nobody’s blue eyes. 

“Uhhh Thanks.” She slowly said, her own eyes falling onto Demyx’s rocker hairstyle and let a small smile crept onto her face, “I like yours too, it’s very...rock.”

This must have been the right thing to mention to Demyx because his goofy grin just widened some more as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Thanks. It was based on this look I saw in- Demyx!” Axel’s stern voice interrupted the brunette who jumped a bit at the volume of his voice. 

“What are you doing here?” The red-haired Nobody inquired again, his green gaze darting to Sam who had her head down while playing with a loose strand of her hair.

Demyx looked lost for a second as he scratched the back of his head, “ Well… you see…” 

Axel watched as he grew silent again as if trying to find a reason, a soft groan fell from his lips as he put a gloved hand to his face. 

“You are avoiding Saïx to get out of work again, aren’t you?” He concluded, meeting the Nobody’s blue gaze who jumped as if caught in a lie.

“What?! Saïx has been looking for me?! Aw man! I heard he was pissed about something already. I don't want him after me too.” Demyx cried, his hands running through his hair and worry creeping into his voice. 

“Wait, Saïx is angry? What happened?” The youngest organization member, Roxas asked the two other members and Sam looked at him. 

Demyx leaned forward, his eyes wide with fear, as he lowered his voice, “Apparently Vexen saw somebody in an Organization coat elbow him in the face. The stranger hit him so hard, he broke his nose too. Isn’t that crazy?” 

Sam gave a small chuckle as she covered her mouth, Demyx was retelling her encounter with Saïx earlier and she had to say, it was slightly amusing. The sound of a snicker suddenly came from Axel drawing the group’s attention.

“What’s so funny, Axel?” Roxas asked, shifting his eyes between Axel and the violet haired woman.

“The fact the person whoSaïx’s nose was was short stuff here.” Axel mentioned, throwing a thumb toward the young woman.

Demyx and Roxas’s eyes seemed to widen and dart to Sam who flashed them a sheepish smirk. 

“What? I was trying to escape, I wasn’t going to let that jerk stop me.” Sam grumbled, crossing her arms and eyeing the door behind the group briefly. 

“You were trying to escape? Why?” Demyx asked innocently, not noticing the tension building in the room. 

“Because I was kidnapped and brought here against my will.” Sam sighed, one of her hands running through her hair. “I had a life back in my world and now everyone is probably worrying about me.” 

A low annoyed groan came from her as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“And my cat is probably going to die since I’m gone. Fuck.” 

“Your cat? That’s seriously a dumb thing to worry about. Wouldn’t someone take care of it?” 

Sam’s glare darted to Axel who made the comment and was staring down at her blankly.

“No, I live alone, you ass.” She snipped at him harshly. 

The red-haired Nobody felt a ping of something before the sound of the door opening once more pulled his attention away. 

All eyes fell onto the youngest organization member who must have snuck out and came back in with something in his arms. 

“What do you got there, Roxas?” 

Roxas shyly looked away before giving Sam a small, sheepish smile. 

“ Well, you said you were worried about your cat so I didn’t want to leave -“ 

A soft meow cut him off as the bundle in his arms poked its’ head up toward the group. The woman’s eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet and took the feline from the Nobody’s arms. 

“Mia, you’re ok.” She whispered softly as the cat rubbed her head against Sam’s face. The sounds of content purrs filled the air as Mia snuggled into her owner’s arms. 

Axel looked down at the blonde-haired teen who had the tiniest of smiles on his lips. Giving a small chuckle, Axel put a hand on Roxas’s head and patted it slightly. 

“You have always been a sucker for animals. Nice going, Roxas.” 

The teenager glanced up at his friend before falling back toward Sam and Demyx who was slowly petting the feline’s head. A small smile and a ping of something familiar fluttered to the surface. Dismissing it, Roxas swatted Axel’s hand away, who just smirked at his reaction. 

Sam gently set Mia down before turning and embracing Roxas into a huge hug. The Nobody grew ridged under her embrace, clearly completely confused about the small gesture of kindness being shown. 

“Thank you, Roxas. I really appreciate it.” She said softly before pulling back and smiling at him. 

Roxas grew slightly embarrassed as he took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I-it’s no problem… I- I didn't feel right leaving her there alone.” 

_ “Aww well isn’t that sweet?”  _

The group’s gaze darted to the door where another familiar face stood. There in the doorway was Xigbar who was leaning against the frame wearing a taunting smirk.

A few frowns and looks of confusion crossed the faces of the group. Silence lingered for a few seconds before Xigbar let a fake look of disappointment grace his features. 

“What? No hello? Talk about rude.” The Sharpshooter grumbled before his eye fell onto Sam’s narrowed gaze. 

“Oh relax with the glare, kitten. I'm not here for you.” Xigbar declared, his singular gaze falling onto the three others in the room. “The boss called for a meeting, kiddos.” 

“Aww, man.” Demyx groaned before summoning a dark portal and quickly making his way into it. 

Roxas gave a small frown, his blue gaze falling onto Sam who still was watching Xigbar carefully. Unsure if he should say bye to the woman, he just followed suit and left the room via a dark portal. 

The Sharpshooter soon followed, leaving Sam and Axel alone in the room for a brief few moments. The Nobody’s green eyes fell onto Sam whose stare lingered on the dark portal that Xigbar left from. He could tell she didn’t trust Xigbar but Axel knew she shouldn’t trust any of them. As if she could hear his thoughts, her own hard hazel gaze darted to his and soften slightly.

“You should go. Your ‘boss’ isn’t a patience man.” Sam stated turning her gaze down to the feline that was rubbing against her legs. 

Axel’s gaze narrowed as it shifted to the cat then back to Sam who went on her merry way, ignoring the red-haired Nobody. Turning away from the strange prisoner, Axel left via dark portal finally leaving Sam all alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More strange dreams...  
> A familiar face...  
> And a new snack?

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Hours passed in the empty room and Sam soon grew tired after the day she had endured. After the small group of Organization members who all made an appearance earlier, left, she searched again for the key to get out of this prison. It seemed though, her luck had run out and she was locked away in here until further notice. Annoyed with herself and her situation once more, she laid down and closed her eyes. Maybe a nap will do her good...

The second the darkness flooded her vision, a new environment sprung up around her. The familiar warm light emanated from beneath her feet as her eyes adjusted to their surroundings. The stain glass pillar was laid out beneath her feet once more and her wandering gaze was drawn to the glowing images below her.

“I'm here again…” she mumbled softly to herself, her eyes wide as she ran out toward one of the now illuminated circles. 

“Wait a minute that's-” 

_Yes, it’s that Nobody, Axel._

Sam’s gaze darted up from the image of the red-haired Nobody to the figure that stood just on the edge of the pillar. The figure’s back was facing her and from the silhouette, she could identify the stranger as a man. 

“It’s you again… but who are you?” She inquired, taking a small step toward the man. 

Silence echoed through the space between the two strangers before there was a sad chuckle. 

_I was once a father and a mentor but...I failed to keep the darkness from taking what I held dear. After I parished, I found myself among your heart...with a new task to guide you toward a certain path._

Sam just stared at the man’s back, his familiar voice and words ringing in her ears. He was...a mentor? To whom?

“Guide me to certain path… just what exactly does that mean and why sound so cryptic?” 

_It is something for you to find out for yourself._

“But that doesn't answer who you are.” Sam sighed before continuing, “I don't have time for the cryptic talk if you haven't seen for yourself. I am trapped in the Organization’s stronghold with all 14 of its members. Time is not on my side, mystery man.” She retorted, her annoyance with the whole situation starting to bubble toward the surface. 

_He said 12._

“What?” 

_The Nobody called Axel stated that if you wanted to escape you’d have to fight him and 12 others. That means there are only 13 members to the Organization, not 14, so someone is missing._

Sam’s eyes widened as she recalled the exact words Axel had said to her in her moment of planning another escape. The stranger was right, Axel did say 12 other members including himself. That only meant that...

“Xion isn’t around...but then if she isn’t around the whole game of 358/2 doesn’t exist here.” 

Sam frowned, glancing down at the glass portrait of Axel intently. 

The man gave a silent nod as he glanced at the violet haired woman over his shoulder. 

_Yes, but this is not a game. Things you know from that interpretation of these future events will change. Your knowledge of the future although is helpful to you, may not be accurate. You must not rely on it so heavily._

A groan of annoyance came from Sam as her hand ran through her messy hair. 

“God damn it. No wonder, Xehanort wants to use my knowledge.”

A tension fall over the two as the man’s hands fell into a fist, he knew he mustn’t let the young woman fall to _him_ again. 

_Samantha, whatever you do. You must not tell anyone the truth of the future of this universe. If that man, Xehanort, were to obtain such information then truly all the worlds will be lost to the darkness and destruction_. 

Sam frowned, her eyes falling down to the stained glass beneath her before turning toward the stranger

“I won’t. I don't want that excuse of a man to succeed at all…” She drew to a stop, her mind trying to process all she had learned from the familiar stranger. Sam wondered just how much he knew all of what she did. 

“How do you know so much? Have you seen it all through my eyes?” 

Another quiet chuckle and a nod was directed toward her. 

_Yes, I have been within your heart for a few years now and come to understand my position in all that is to transpire and has come to pass._

Sam frowned at that, all these small references to who he was, were ringing bells but she couldn’t put the pieces together. Opening her mouth to try to get a straight answer out of him, the world around her suddenly started to glow brightly. 

“What the hell?!” Her arm darted up as she tried to shield her eyes from the blinding light. 

The stranger glanced up into the blinding light as he gave a quiet sigh. 

_It seems you are waking from your sleep._

Sam’s hazel gaze darted to him as he was turning to face her. 

“But I haven’t finished asking you questions.” She shouted as the light flooded more and more of the space. 

The man gave her a small smile and a chuckle as the light fully illuminated his face for the first time. 

_I promise to answer them next time we meet...Just be sure to keep your heart safe and may it be your guiding key, Samantha._

Sam’s eyes grew large as she took in the man’s face, he was older about late 40s or early 50s. Long back hair pulled back into a ponytail with a single strand framing his face. Blue eyes shone back at her and his smile was framed by a mustache and goatee. The give-away was the two clear scars that sat on his face, one on the left cheek near his jaw law and one across his right eye. 

“Wait you’re-“ 

She was cut off as the white light enveloped her and suddenly she was sitting straight up in the bed, panting. Her wide eyes fell onto her hands, the one shifting over her heart absentmindedly. 

“Master Eraqus…”

“Oh, and who is Master Eraqus, luv? ” A foreign voice inquired from the other side of the room. The strange voice and presence made her squeal softly in fright and dart her gaze toward the source. 

Sam’s eyes widened as they fell onto one of the Organization members that made her feel unnerved ( She had a certain Fanfiction to thank for that). Leaning against the wall was another black cladded man who was sporting a short ash blonde haircut and a well-groomed goatee to match. Silver glinted from the earrings within both of his ears and one shaped as the Nobody symbol hung down from his left lobe. His blue eyes were narrowed toward Sam who was shocked by the Nobody’s appearance. 

She knew who he was and the cards he was absentmindedly shuffling through his glove hand was a dead giveaway. He was number X, Luxord, the Gambler of Fate. 

“Well luv, are you going to tell me who this Master Eraqus is?” Luxord calmly questioned in his clear Britain accent. 

Sam caught herself taking a deep breath before lying through her teeth. 

“An old friend and mentor.” 

This answer seemed to satisfy his curiosity for a moment before he asked another question. 

“Are you a gambling lass, luv?” 

Sam’s hazel eyes narrowed as she shook her head, she should have known he would ask that. 

“No.” 

The Gambler just watched her for a few lingering seconds before looking down at the card in his hand. 

“Hmm what a shame, luv. We could have had a little fun.” His mouth curved into a smirk that made Sam sick. 

Before the tension in the room could spike any further, the door open and a familiar redhead stood in the doorway. 

Axel’s green eyes fell onto Sam who met his gaze and seemed to lower her guard toward him. He quickly turned his gaze to Luxord, who had his own narrowed gaze on the violet haired woman for a moment then looked at Axel.

The two shared a nod before the blonde Nobody headed to the door with a few final words for Sam. 

“Until next time, luv.” 

The knot in the woman’s stomach twisted even more as she stuck her tongue out at Luxord’s retreating figure. 

“Creepy bastard.” She whispered under her breath, only to see that Axel was watching her. His one eyebrow was cocked and he had a perplexed look on his face. 

“What the heck what that about, princess?” 

Sam blinked at the nickname and moved toward the edge of the bed. Her face contoured into one of disguise, “Luxord gives me the creeps and he was leering at me.” 

Axel glanced over his shoulder toward the now-closed door and gave a small nod. He could understand that he personally wasn’t too fond of Luxord. His green gaze turned back to Sam, who was slowly placing her bare feet on the ground. 

The Nobody rolled his eyes at her actions before strolling toward the closet and grabbing something within it. 

Sam watched Axel pull out a pair of knee-high black boots that seemed to be widget back on the top shelf. 

“Here.” He stated, walking over and setting the boots in front of her who stared at him slightly shocked. 

She flashed her gaze up to him before grabbing the boots and pulling them on. They fit ok around her feet and were a tad tight around her calf but now she didn’t run the risk of hurting the bottom of her feet. Standing up, she gave a small grin as the heels on the boots clicked onto the ground. Sam’s hazel eyes turned to Axel who just watched her with an inquiring look.

“Thanks.” She responded softly enough to the point he red-haired Nobody almost didn’t hear her. 

He gave a nod before he watched Sam who was now peering under the bed for the cat who had been with her. The silence ticked by in the room before the Nobody heard the clear sound of Sam’s very hungry stomach. Giving yet another quiet sigh to himself, he spoke up as she got to her feet with her black cat in her arms. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s go.” 

Sam’s stare turned to Axel completely confused, where was he taking her...to Xemnas again?

“Where are we going?” She voiced, as she slowly tightened her grip on her pet. 

Another clear growl of her empty stomach filled the room which she ignored and the Nobody rolled his eyes.

“We are going to the kitchen before your stomach eats itself.” He ranted as he turned to the door, “ And leave the cat, I’ll have the Dusks fetch it food later.” 

Sam blinked at Axel’s statement before setting Mia down on the bed and following the tall Nobody out of her prison. She quickly fell in step with the redhead and glanced up at him, why was he being kind of nice to her… it was odd. 

Axel ignored Sam’s piercing gaze and kept his eyes forward toward the end of the hall. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sam finally spoke up to get Axel’s attention. 

“Why… why are being nice, Lea?”

The Nobody drew to a halt, his green gaze formed into a narrowed glare and his expression becoming closed off. 

“Don’t call me that. That part of me died a very long time ago. My name is Axel, now. Got it memorized?”

Sam frowned at his statement knowing it was true, but she did know he would gain that name back in the future. Glancing away, she ran a hand through her hair and gave a solemn nod. 

“Sorry, _Axel_ but you didn’t answer my question.” 

The Nobody was surprised how quickly she agreed to not use his old name since she had shown how stubborn she could be so far. However, her question was honestly a stupid one and he didn’t understand how exactly this woman’s mind worked. 

Turning his gaze from her, and walking once more, he replied blankly, “I'm not being nice, I'm just following orders.” 

Sam quickly rushed to catch up with the Nobody before nodding. 

“What exactly are your orders?” She questioned, knowing that Xemnas didn’t mention anything about an Organization member watching her like a hawk. 

Axel’s gaze snapped down at Sam before falling forward, “That’s for me to know.”

“Well, shouldn’t I know if your orders involve me?” 

A groan of annoyance came from the Nobody as he drew to a stop once more and glared down at Sam. 

“No, you aren’t a part of the Organization, kid.” 

Sam frowned and put her hands on her hips, “First of all my name isn’t kid or princess. It’s Sam. And second of all, your ‘boss’ said I was supposed to be your ‘guest’ here so I feel like I have a right to know if our orders involve me.” 

Axel rolled his eyes, his annoyed glare falling back on her, “You lost that right as a ‘guest’ once you decided to run away not once but three times in an hour. So tough luck, Princess. You are just a prisoner stuck here now.”

Sam narrowed her glare as she clenched her fists, trying to push back the urge to punch this hot idiot. His mocking tone toward her was making her lose her temper with him.

“Fuck you.” 

Sam stepped around the Nobody and began to walk off toward god knows what. Axel watched perplexed by her behavior before striding up in front of her. Sam halted, her anger filled hazel gaze darting up to his green gaze. 

“Get out of my way.” She hissed through her teeth. 

“Can’t. Unfortunately, it’s my job to babysit you, so you aren’t leaving my sight.” 

A loud annoyed groan came from Sam as she ran her hands through her messy purple hair again. 

“Fuuuuck. Fine. Let’s go to the kitchen or whatever.” 

Axel hid a small smirk before he walked right through the doorway on his right. Sam followed hesitantly only to be surprised by the modern kitchen that was before her. Like everything in the castle, every surface was white except the glint of the silver handles and the top of what looked like a stove. The red-haired Nobody made his way to the small table by the far wall and waved for the girl to follow. 

Sam trailed behind and took a seat only to see Axel make a move to the fridge. She watched as the Nobody pulled out what looked like a bowl with a top covered in plastic wrap. He set the bowl down and took his own seat across from her. She watched as the Nobody opened the bowl and began to eat the contents inside with a pair of chopsticks he pulled out of thin air. 

Sam just watched agape, thinking he was getting food for her but clearly she was wrong. The said nobody caught her look and flashed her a smirk. 

“I'm sorry, Princess. Were you expecting me to feed you too?” 

Groaning, the woman got to her feet and made her way to the fridge. Opening it, she saw an assortment of things that were foreign to her and were marked with roman numerals on it. Sam cocked an eyebrow, this must be the way each member claimed their own food. After searching for a good minute, she spotted one item in the fridge that had no numbers on it. Grabbing the small container, she took in the contents. It seems filled with regular pasta but the sauce was colored blue. 

Confused for a moment, Sam then searched through the drawers in hopes of finding silverware but only found a set of chopsticks. Letting go of an annoyed sigh, she snatched the chopsticks and made her way to the table. Axel looked up from his own meal to eye the food in the woman’s hand. He raised an eyebrow, surprised she had found something in the fridge with no number on it. He gave a mental shrugging knowing he shouldn’t care too much about it since it wasn’t his but watched Sam slowly poke at the strange food. 

Sam stared at the food a bit unsure about it but once the food passed her lips, her mouth exploded in a rain of delicious flavors and she began to stuff her face. The red-haired Nobody watched amused as the hungry woman ate the entire container within minutes without stopping. 

After she was finished, Sam proceeded to lean back in her chair giving a small smile and a content sigh. Axel crossed his arms over his chest and just blankly stared at her actions. Sam’s hazel eyes met his and she suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze. 

“What?” 

Axel was silent for a second before replying blankly, “No wonder you got a big mouth.”

Sam flushed slightly and glared at him, “Shut up, I was hungry, ok.”

Axel gave a tiny chuckle before getting up and cleaning his bowl out.

“Whatever you say, big-mouth.” 

An annoyed groan came from the woman as the sound of a chair sliding back followed. Axel’s green eyes glanced toward Sam who was making her way to the sink next to him. He watched her clean the container before setting it aside to dry and turning toward the doorway. 

Her footsteps drew to a halt near the edge of the room before a new voice spoke up. 

“Oh, you must be the _guest,_ the Superior spoke about.” 

Axel turned to see the long blonde-haired Organization member IV, Vexen standing in front of Sam who was shocked by the older Nobody's appearance. 

Sam wearily took a small step back as she gave a nod, confirming Vexen’s statement. 

“Yes...That’s me. Who are you?”

The older Nobody was surprised by how straight forward her question was and how she was clearly hiding her fear of him. A slick smirk that looked rather menacing on Sam’s on end, slipped onto Vexen’s lips. 

“I am Vexen, number IV.”

Sam narrowed her gaze slightly and dryly replied back, “Nice to meet you, but I’ll be going now.”

The purple-haired woman made a quick sidestep and made a beeline to the door only to get pulled to a halt. Sam looked back at the gloved hand on her arm before looking at it’s owner. Vexen’s cold grip held onto the crook of the woman’s elbow tightly. His blue-eyed gaze narrowed onto Sam who met it with her own narrowed stare.

“Do you have no respect for your elders, child?” 

Sam just stared down the blonde Nobody, her stare forming slowly into a glare. 

“Yes I do but you are no elder of mine and you don’t have any of my respect.” 

Vexen was taken back by the action of the disrespectful woman and his anger began to get the best of him. 

“You lowly little child, I’ll teach you some respect.” Vexen hissed, his grip tightening on Sam’s elbow and the chill from a layer of ice emerging from the same spot. 

Sam’s hazel eyes widen as she witnesses ice begin to encase her captivity elbow. The rush of fear and panic spiked within her just as the ice started to trail down her forearm slightly. Before she could react, another hand fell on top of Vexen’s hand and heat began to radiate from it. 

“Enough, Vexen. You remember what the Superior said. Don’t damage her.” 

Sam’s eyes darted to Axel whose hand was over the other and had his own blank-like glare aimed at the older Nobody. 

The tension spiked between the two Nobodies before Vexen’s yanked his hand back and snared at Axel. 

“I know what the Superior stated, Number VIII. I was just trying to teach this ...child a lesson.” The elder Nobody’s glare darted to Sam who was cradling her elbow and meeting his glare.

“You’re the one who needs-“ Sam’s harsh words were cut off as Axel’s hand clapped over her mouth. 

“I’m in charge of her, I’ll give her a punishment regarding her behavior.” Axel hissed his glare narrowing before grabbing Sam by the collar. “Now, we will be going.” 

The hand on Sam’s shirt collar tightened as she was suddenly yanked back toward the exit. This didn't stop Vexen’s icy blue gaze from following her before she was yanked out of sight.

Sam was whisked away through the hallways by the ever so silent Nobody, Axel. Before she could ask him where they were going, Axel’s hard green gaze snapped back at her. Sam flinched slightly at his harsh gaze before looking down and staying silent. 

A few minutes later, they reached her prison and the grip on the woman’s shirt was removed. 

“What the hell is your problem, kid?! Are you trying to piss off every member of the Organization?!” Axel snapped harshly at Sam, annoyed with her antics. 

Sam stepped away, shrugging as she protectively crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Maybe...it clearly pisses you off.” 

Axel groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “You are such a pain in the ass. You do realize that I am not the only one scheduled to watch you. So clearly, making an enemy of the other members isn't the smart thing to do, princess.” 

Sam frowned and leaned against the edge of the bed, “ Well great, I wish I knew that before you let me annoy that bastard.”

“I’m telling you now, idiot.” The Nobody retorted, his eyes falling onto Sam’s covered elbow. From what he could see, there was a thin almost completely clear layer of ice clinging to her bare elbow.

“...How’s your elbow?” 

She shifted her hand to conceal her injured arm as she turned her eyes away from him. 

“Fine…” 

Alex rolled his green eyes and took a step forward Sam, “Let me see.”

Sam stepped back from him and turned her body away from him and his outreached hand,“ I said I was fine.”

“No you are not, he clearly injured your elbow.” 

Axel stated as he made another step toward the woman only to have her dodge him again and bump into one of the walls. 

“I’m fine, Axel. Why do you care anyway?” 

An annoyed groan came from the redhead as his patience grew thin, “You know what, Fine. I don’t care, just figure I help out but whatever.” 

With that outburst, he turned toward the door and left the room in an angry state. Sam watched the door slide close behind him and knew if he could he would have slammed the door. 

Signing, she removed her hand covering her frostbitten arm and looked it over. The ice indeed encased her elbow and her skin around it was red and inflamed. A frown fell on her face as she went to the bathroom attached to the room. Maybe running hot water would melt the ice. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice...Ice... Ice-cream?

Chapter 6

* * *

For over 15 minutes, Sam held her frozen elbow under extremely hot water and the ice didn’t even crack. Groaning and turning off the tap, she retreated into the room only to see a surprising sight. 

There sat on the edge of the bed and petting the purring frame of her cat, Mia was Axel. 

“Water isn’t going to work, you know. Vexen coated your arm in ice that contains magic, meaning only magic can thaw it.” He calmly stated as he gently scratched under the feline’s chin. 

Sam eyed her pet on the Nobody’s lap before going over and staring down the Organization member. The Nobody in question turned his gaze up and meet the woman’s conflicted hazel gaze. A tense silence ticked on between them for a few seconds before Sam looked down, defeated. 

“...I’m sorry, could you help me…” she mumbled quietly, almost ashamed to ask for help from him. 

The small hint of a smirk flashed on Axel’s face before he gently lifted the comfort feline off his lap. 

“I'm sorry, what did you say, shortie?” He inquired, seeing a look of annoyance cross the woman’s face. 

He watched Sam take another sigh before looking up at him with a more confidence stare. 

“I’m sorry, Axel. Can you help me?” 

To say the least, Axel was surprised by her dramatic change of attitude toward him. Getting to his feet, he paused as he got directly in front of the short woman. Her hazel eyes once more held a sense of trust toward him that he felt was still misplaced. 

Not shifting his gaze from hers, he pulled off his gloves and motioned her to show him her elbow. Sam broke their stare as her eyes fell on the ungloved hands of Axel. She was surprised slightly at the fact he even removed them. Slowly, she lifted her frozen joint toward the Nobody who just watched her curiously.

As he reached toward her, Sam flinched slightly pulling her arm back a bit. 

“You are no going to set my elbow on fire are you?” 

The Nobody looked at her amused before chuckling and shaking his head. 

“No, I'm just going to heat things up a bit.” With that Axel gently cradled her iced-over elbow with his bare hands and began to direct heat into his hands. 

Sam watched amazed as the ice that surrounded her joint start to crack and melt away. Her eyes widen as she felt the immense heat flowing from Axel’s hands. Within a few seconds, the ice-encased on her skin was completely gone and his hands remained on her skin. Sam looked up at the Nobody as he drew his hands back and slipped them back into his gloves. 

“There...all fixed, Princess.” 

Sam began to move it and give a small smile, the pain, and restriction from the ice completely absent. 

“Thanks, Axel. I really appreciate it.” 

The Nobody was once again surprised by the kind tone she expressed toward him, it was very strange of her.

The door to the room suddenly slid open and the two turned toward the door to see Roxas standing in the doorway with a shy grin. 

“Uhh hey.”

“Roxas? What are you doing here?” Axel questioned, looking over his friend.

The young nobody looked at Sam who was watching him curiously before she looked down at the bag in his hand. 

“Well since you are in charge of watching Sam today and missed ice cream at Twilight Town, I thought I would bring the ice cream here instead,” Roxas explained, flashing the two of them a large smile and digging a hand into the bag. “Oh and… I got one for you too, Sam.”

The woman in question blinked in surprise as Roxas pulled out a wrapped sea-salt ice cream bar and held it out toward her. A small smile burst forward on Sam’s face as she slowly took the bar from Roxas. 

“Thank you, Roxas... You didn’t have to.” She explained, looking at the young member who was handing Axel his own ice-cream bar. 

Roxas’s blue eyes meet Sam’s as his smile grew even bigger, “ Of course I did. It would of be rude if I only offered one to Axel and not you.” 

Axel looked down at Roxas while he took a bite of the ice-cream, “Enough with the touchy feeling conversation, you two are going to make me sick.”

The redhead plopped on the bed making the sleeping feline jump and shot an annoyed glare his way. 

The young Nobody rolled his eyes and took a seat on the bed as well before looking toward Sam who was opening the ice cream slowly. 

“I know we don’t have feelings, Axel. We are Nobodies.” Roxas retorted to his friend who only gave him a look that read ‘No Shit’. 

This statement pulled Sam out of her trace and to their conversation, “That’s not true. You do have feelings and hearts.” 

Both the Nobodies are taken back by the woman’s statement and watched as she took a sit on the last bit of space on the bed.

“Umm, Earth to Princess. You do know we are Nobodies because we lost our hearts.” Axel explained, his green gaze landing on the Sam who met it. 

“Yeah, Axel is right. We are just empty shells with no hearts that’s why we are trying to collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts.” Roxas stated confidently. 

A groan of annoyance came from Axel as he threw his head back, “ Dude, that suppose to be classified information for Organization members only.”

The blonde nobody grew slightly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, “ Whoops, sorry Axel.” 

Sam chuckled and shrugged, “It’s alright Roxas. I already knew why you guys want Kingdom Hearts but what you have been told is not true. The two of you and the rest of the Nobodies do have hearts and feelings, regardless of what was told you.” 

Both the Organization members just stared at Sam, perplexed by what she was stating...was what is she saying really true? Axel frowned and took a bite of his ice cream once more, hearing the words she whispered to him echo through his head. 

_ “I know tons of things about you, this world, and your past. Got it memorized, Lea?” _

Did what she say just now include what she had said to him the day before? 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as a clear gasp of surprise came from the strange woman in question. 

“Wow! This is salty but so sweet too!” She exclaimed, a large joyful smile bursting onto her face. 

Her hazel eyes fell onto the two Nobodies in the room who gave a small chuckle at her excited reaction. 

“This is soooo good.” Sam beamed as she took another large bite out of the ice cream bar. 

Roxas chuckled and shared the smile with the woman who happily began to devour the blue ice-cream. 

“Axel and I normally do this after every mission we go on.”

Sam glanced at the blonde-haired Nobody and gave a nod along with a smile, “You two just hang out and eat ice cream?” 

“Yep, Princess but we normally have a much nicer view than this blank wall.” Axel interjected, leaning back on the mattress.

Sam rolled her eyes and glancing back at the red-head who was just chewing on the clean stick of the ice cream bar. 

“Well sorry to take you away from your nice view, Axel.” 

Roxas chuckled as Mia crawled into his lap whom he began to pet absentmindedly with his free hand, “Hey! Maybe you can come with us to Twilight Town next time.” 

The violet-haired woman leaned forward and flashed Roxas a smile, “ I'd love to but I don’t think I can. You know kind of being held here as a prisoner.” 

This seemed to dishearten Roxas before another idea popped into his head, “Well if you are there with us and you promise not to leave or escape then maybe we can. Right, Axel?” 

The redhead sat up and glanced at his friend with disappointment, “ I don’t know Roxas. If Saïx or any other members found out we took her out, we’d be in deep shit.” 

Roxas deflated at this, giving a disheartened nod knowing that Axel was right. If they found out she wasn’t in the castle then they would be in serious trouble. 

A hand falling onto Roxas’s shoulder drawing him from his thoughts and his blue eyes fell onto Sam’s hazel ones. 

“Cheer up, Roxas. It’s fine, I wouldn't want the two of you to get in trouble because of me.” She responding in a surprising understanding tone that confused Roxas but made him feel less guilty about suggesting the idea. 

“You already are too much trouble for me, shortie.” Axel directed toward Sam who just shot him an annoyed glare. 

“Well, it works both ways, Axel.” 

The older Nobody laughed as he shot her, a large smirk, “Me? Trouble? Maybe you hit your head too hard yesterday because I am a treasure.”

An annoyed groan came from Sam as she threw her clean ice-cream bar stick at him, “Did you hit your head or that's your ego making it bigger?” 

Roxas laughed at the two of them began to shout insults at each other that ranged from slightly true to absolutely ridiculous. He had to admit that this was the best fun he had in a while and he was beginning to like this strange purple-haired woman more and more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this story has started to feel like the plot was never going to happen but today we have...PLOT!! I hope you guys enjoy the plot and how Sam will fall into the rest of the Kingdom Hearts Universe! Also anything in italics is a flash back/ dream state. So Enjoy!

_ Chapter 7 _

* * *

Weeks past and Sam slowly grew use to the routine of her time being incarcerated with the Organization. She had been babysat by almost every Organization member minus two, Saïx and Xemnas. Even Xigbar was her warden for a few days in a row. The whole time he tried to nag and get some sort of information out of her about future events but she didn't cave. Luckily over time he gave up and just ignored her like most of the members did. At least three times a week either Axel or Roxas watched over her and they all grew into the habit of having ice-cream at the end of the evening. The three began to enjoy each other’s company and grew to become what you would consider friends from the outside. 

The only other few that talked with Sam or enjoyed her company was, Demyx, Luxord (to Sam’s disappointment) and surprisingly Zexion. He was the one Organization member who was always sucked into his book but he seemed to find Sam curious enough to put it down. 

The two shared casual conversations regarding books and other knowledge that covered a range of topics. Getting to know each other as they did, made it a bit harder for Sam to hear that he was to be leaving for a big mission soon.

Sam’s stomach twisted at the idea of not only Zexion leaving but a few other Organization members leaving for the same mission. It meant one thing and one thing only, they were going to Castle Oblivion.

Her unsure thoughts were confirmed when Axel dropped in one night after the trio of them had their evening ice cream. 

“You’re leaving?!” 

Axel frowned and watched Sam run her hands through her hair and begin to mumble to herself. He could barely hear what she was whispering but caught a few words like, Sora, memories and Riku. His eyes narrowed at the words she was spourting, he knew she had knowledge about things but she even had knowledge about this? 

“Yes, I’m leaving, Princess. Roxas is going to be watching over you while I’m gone, so relax.” 

The woman’s hazel eyes landed on Axel and they looked wild and scattered with panic. 

“No, take me with you.” 

The Nobody was taken back by the sudden demand by Sam, she has always been upfront but this was far different. 

“No way. Why in the world would you want to come along?” He refruited, his narrowed gaze raking over her. 

“I have my reasons, just take me with you.” 

He sighed, she avoided the answer just like he expected. Axel’s green eyes shifted downward as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Listen, you can't come.” Axel stated, giving another quiet sigh. He knew things were going to go south during his time there and didn’t know if Sam would stay out of it if she was there. 

“Sorry, Sam.” 

With that apology, Axel left the room leaving Sam flabbergasted at his use of her name. That was the first time he even called her by her name in the few weeks he knew her. The act made her heart jump a bit and her stomach twist but she quickly shook off. Right now, she needed to focus on the fact that the second chapter of Sora’s story was going to start and her presence there would be for the best. 

Sam sighed as she leaned back on the bed, she needed to get there but wasn’t sure how to do so. Up to recently, she felt like she at least had a chance but ever since the first full chat with the lingering spirit of Master Eraqus... she felt lost...

_ Sam woke up back in the dark empty space on the large stained glass pillar she had seen twice already. Sitting up, she looked around and was surprised to see a small set of stain glass steps leading downward. Getting her feet then making her way slowly to the edge of the structure, she peered over the edge. Below she saw the exact same pillar with the same images but instead of purple the color was now a bright gold.  _

_ Sam cocked an eyebrow as she slowly made her way down the stairs and onto the second pillar. The moment she stepped foot onto the new pillar, a white door appeared opposite of her. Frowning she made her way over and pulled on the door only to be blinded by a white light pouring from the entrance. Sam’s eyes snapped shut as a loud rush of wind and light surrounded her.  _

_ When the light died down and the rush of wind subsided, Sam peered one of her hazel eyes open. Before her now was a scene she had only seen in Kingdom Hearts game and she was absolutely floored by the sheer mass of it. The towering building itself decreases in width as it reaches the ground, tall spires protruding from the roof. Two lengths of golden chain connect the castle to twin peaks. The beautiful white and gold castle made Sam’s eyes widen as the realization of where she was sunk in.  _

_ “This is the Land of Departure.”  _

_ “It is indeed.”  _

_ The woman whipped around to see the approaching figure of Master Eraqus behind her. _

_ “Master Eraqus!”  _

_ The Master gave Sam a warm, kind smile which felt strange since she has never seen that expression on him before at least not in the games.  _

_ “Hello again.” Eraqus walked toward her and drew to a stop beside her where she could see more details to this man.  _

_ Her hazel eyes analyzed all the lines on his face, he did look young but the clear stress lines and the two scars that aged him. The strands of gray within his black hair also upped his age to her. Eraqus in question peered at Sam beside him and held back a small chuckle, he could definitely tell she was a bit like Ven and very curious about her surroundings. Eraqus’s blue eyes once again fell forward and he made his way up the steps to his former home.  _

_ “Come along, Samantha. There is much we need to discuss.” _

_ The violet haired woman snapped out of her slight trace and charged after the master who continued to make his way into the building. The two walked in silence as Sam took in the brilliant craftsmanship of the halls they were venturing through to reach their destination. Eventually, they traveled up a large flight of steps and into the grand hall room that Sam had only ever seen on a screen.  _

_ Eraqus’s footsteps drew to a halt and Sam’s soon echoed his as she made eye contact with the master who now bore a closed off expression.  _

_ “I am curious, Samantha. Why is it that you haven’t asked why my home is within your heart?” _

_ The woman gave a small smile and rubbed the back of her neck, giving a shrug, “Because it seemed pretty obvious that it’s only here because you are here.” _

_ Sam put her hand to her chest at the mention of her heart and wasn’t surprised to see Eraqus only give a sharp nod in response.  _

_ She watched his reaction as she decided it was time to start asking her questions.  _

_ “So, Master Eraqus, can you tell me why exactly you are within my heart and why are you it’s guardian of some sorts?” _

_ The Master stayed quiet for a moment before drawing in a deep breath and meeting Sam’s gaze. _

_ “It is a very long story but it has to do with your heart and your past.”  _

_ The violet-haired woman’s hand slowly clutching her shirt over where her heart laid.  _

_ “My past?...There is nothing special about my past.”  _

_ “That is incorrect, you may not remember but your past is the key to why you are here in this universe.”  _

_ Sam blinked in surprise, her thoughts starting to runway with what he stated. It was all beginning to make less and less sense.  _

_ “What is it then? What happened in my past that I’m not remembering?” Sam bluntly asked, trying not to get too freaked that her life might be a lie. _

_ The Master stood there quietly before frowning, “I’m sorry...I do not have the full details of what happened but I know your heart is completely different from what you know.”  _

_ Sam blinked and frowned, her frustration with everything hitting a breaking point.  _

_ “What the fuck does that mean?” She snapped at the keyblade master, “I thought you said last time you would give me answers but you keep spouting riddles.”  _

_ Eraqus’s expression fell into a stone cold look that Sam knew was parent code for, ‘I'm not upset just disappointed in your tone at me’.  _

_ The said man turned his back to Sam and let go of a silent mental sigh.  _

_ “Samantha, you have darkness within you.”  _

_ The violet haired woman grew tense at his words and tone, she could hear he wasn’t happy. It was seriously worrying, and it was something she didn’t want to hear. _

_ “What…? Darkness? But how? You are here and you are pure light.”  _

_ “My presence does not impact the light and dark within your heart. Your heart is one of a kind, one that possesses 100% light and 100% darkness. The two coincide with each other in perfect order, one does not negate the other.” Eraqus explained turning toward the woman who looked shell-shocked by his explanation. “Samantha, your heart is...”  _

_ Before he completed the statement the scene around them transformed and they were suddenly transported onto the stain glass pillar from before. The darkness overtaking the silhouette of the main figure was dissolving away to reveal a stained glass portrait of Sam herself. The stain glass duplicate of Sam had her eyes close as if she was asleep to the world around her. The golden heart that Sam had seen before now was glowing brightly but this didn’t seem to affect the darkness that consumed the lower half of the heart.  _

_ “That’s-That’s me.”  _

_ Sam’s hazel gaze darted to the Master before lingering on her stained glass portrait.  _

_ “Of course it is you, this is your heart.” Eraqus chuckled softly at the woman’s shock.  _

_ The violet-haired woman looked back toward Eraqus who now bore a soft expression. Sam’s mind was racing, her thoughts slowly starting to sound like blaring white noise. Her hands fell onto either side of her head as she began to feel the last grips of her sanity slip away into panic. Sam’s heart raced in her chest as tears started to form in her eyes… she just wanted to make it through this slowly pleasant nightmare peacefully maybe with making a few friends but this… this was becoming too much to handle.  _

_ Suddenly a hand fell onto her shoulder and gave it a strong squeeze as Eraqus’ voice broke through the noise, “Samantha.”  _

_ Hazel tear-filled eyes snapped up to the Keyblade Master’s blue ones as a sense of calm began to take over her being once more.  _

_ “Forgive me, I seem to have burden you with too much information at the moment.” Eraqus stated quietly, his gaze darting quickly behind the young woman to see her shadow start to recede toward her. The Master let a mental sigh go as he watched the shadow transform back into its original shape as Sam began to calm down.  _

_ Turning his focus back onto his ward, he noticed that she was now shaking her head and flashing him a weak smile.  _

_ “No please don’t apologize, I just didn’t expect all this information in one go but...I am ok now.”  _

_ Eraqus gave a sharp nod and pulled his hand back from her shoulder as he took a step back giving Sam her space. _

_ “ I understand it is a lot of information but it is essential for you to know before you decide on how to move forward with what you have planned.”  _

_ Sam frowned, confused by the man’s statement, “What do you mean?” _

_ The Master turned his back to her and took a few steps toward the glass display of what she had identified as Castle Oblivion before. _

_ “What I mean is that you need to decide about how to get to what was my old home and perhaps stop the Organization from using that poor boy Sora and that nobody Naminè” _

_ Sam’s frown deepened, she had only heard about Castle Oblivion once so far and it was from Zexion who barely brought it up in passing.  _

_ “Me? Help them? But how? I have no powers and no weapons. All I have is a brown belt from junior karate that was earned 15 years ago.” Sam retorted, “ That is going to do nothing against Pinky, Bitchy and the other Organization members there.” _

_ Eraqus sighed and gave a nod, his blue gaze focusing on the glass scene once more, “That is true, your combat skills are rusty and those Nobodies all have better means to conquer you in a fight. However, it seems you are destined to go there and go there you must.” _

Sam let out a loud groan that startled her cat who was perched on the windowsill above her; the memory of her conversation with Eraqus opened no ideas on how to get to that bloody castle. Asking Axel had already turned out to be a bust and a few hours ago the remainder of the members left for the castle. Groaning once more, the woman got to her feet and began to pace the floor slowly, her hands falling into her pant pockets. 

She needed to get Castle Oblivion as soon as possible to stop as much damage as she could. Sam narrowed her options of who to ask, clearly none of the members she disliked were not an option but maybe Demyx or Roxas would help. The woman let out another huff of annoyance as her hands fell into her hair, being held prisoner was the fucking worse. 

Sam began to pace once more only to suddenly draw to a stop as her boot made a strange plop noise as she took a step. Stopping in her tracks, the woman looked down to see the sudden appearance of a large, black puddle beneath her foot. Hazel eyes widen as she watched the small puddle of darkness expand rapidly underneath the rest of her and suddenly she was falling into it. A scream ripped through Sam’s throat as she fell through the air briefly landing roughly on her hands and knees.

“Mother Fucker!” 

The cry of pain echoed around Sam as she painfully looked up to see that she was now in a whole new surrounding. Slowly she sat up and quickly brushed her scuffed up hands on her pants while looking around. The space around her was endless and more like a empty void then any space she had seen before. Pushing herself to her feet, she winced a bit at the shot of pain that rush through her knees. Hissing another curse through her teeth, Sam turned her gaze to infront of her and was surprised to see she was in what she knew as the in-between. 

“Did...Did I just fall through a dark corridor?” Sam questioned to the emptiness which did not respond back. 

Just as the woman began to slowly take a few steps forward she suddenly felt the floor beneath her feet slip away and she was falling once more. Another shriek of fright ripped through Sam’s throat as she came crashing onto the ground again. 

“Mother fucker! Who keeps opening those damn portals!” Sam shouted loudly, her purple locks falling into her face. 

“My, this seems to be an interesting turn of events.” A clear, deep,and familiar voice echoed around Sam making her heart drop into her stomach. 

Hazel eyes slowly lifted up, peering through her purple locks to see black boots peeking out underneath a familiar black coat. Sam’s eyes trailed up the black coat only to see little bits of pink flowing hair by the collar. Finally turning her gaze completely up, she made eye contact with a rather smug looking Marluxia. 

The woman suddenly felt nauseous as the pink haired Organization member narrowed his blue eyes down at her with a small smirk gracing his lips. Before Sam could even scramble to her feet, Marluxia’s gloved hand grasped her arm and yanked her to her feet and toward him. 

“Let me go!” Sam cried, her free hand beginning to claw at the tall man’s hand. 

The Nobody barely reacted to the woman’s fuss and simply snatched the wrist of her free hand and pulled it away from his. 

“You have quite a lot of spirit for a child realizing she is trapped once more after a failed escape plan.” 

Sam’s eyes narrowed as she hissed at him, “I’m not a fucking child! Now let me go you, asshole!” 

The hand Marluxia had coiled around Sam’s wrist, moved to her chin, grasping it firmly. His gloved fingers digging in the women’s flesh painfully. 

“Surely you must know, I have no intentions of releasing you. Not after discovering what knowledge you hold.” 

Sam grew stiff as her blood ran cold and the color drained from her face. 

“W-what? How do you know about that?” She stuttered, her voice coming out in just a horse whisper. 

“You would be surprised how many secrets you spill during your slumber.” He explained simply as if she had known she talked in her sleep. 

Sam’s hazel eyes widen at the realization of how screwed she truly was. 

“Fuck.” She gritted through her teeth as Marluxia just gave a satisfied smirk.

“Let’s put that knowledge you have to good use, shall we?”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

For the third time that day Sam’s body unpleasantly met with the ground as Marluxia roughly shoved the woman into the large observant room. Her hazel glare darted back to the pink haired Nobody who just casually walked past Sam and over to a large orb that sat on a pedestal in the center of the room. 

“What the hell? How did the purple-haired brat get here, Marluxia?” The high-pitched voice of Sam’s least favorite Organization member, Larxene, questioned as footsteps rang out.

Sam darted her hazel gaze to the blonde Nobody who now was in front of her, her blue glare narrowing down at the woman on the floor. 

“Another failed escape plan from the castle seems to have landed her here.” Marluxia stated briefly, his attention falling onto the events be shown in the orb. 

“Another escape plan? Clearly the brat doesn’t learn.” Larxene mocked, her mouth twisting into a wicked smirk. 

Sam’s gaze narrowed as she pushed herself to her knees and hissed up at the Nobody, “Fuck you bitch.”

Larxene’s face fell into a stone cold look as her glare narrowed dangerously toward her, “What the fuck did you say to me?”

The purple-haired woman went to open mouth then she saw a dark corridor open up right behind Larxene and a familiar redhead step out. 

“Did you give him the card, Axel?” Marluxia asked, his gaze turning to the new Nobody in the room, who was giving a nod. 

“Yep, tested his strength too and he seems to be able to hold his own very well. Can’t say much about his teammates though. I am assuming you saw the whole thing. “

“On the contrary, we had a bit of a distraction.” The pink-haired Nobody replied, his gaze falling to Sam who met it with her own glare. 

“Distraction?”

Larxene’s impish smirk broke out on her lips before roughly yanking Sam to her feet by her hair, making her shriek in pain, “Yeah, look who dropped in.”

Axel finally turned as a flash of surprise graced his features, “What the hell? How’d the kid get here?” 

Sam winced as there was another rough yank on her scalp and her hazel eyes fell on to Axel’s green ones. 

“We are not 100% accurate but it must be the result of failed escape from the rest of the Organization. Am I correct, prophet?” The Graceful Assassin, Marluxia inquired, his gaze narrowing onto the slightly struggling woman. 

“Fuck you.” Sam spat at them with venom on her lips. “You son of-”

A scream on pain cut of Sam’s comment as there was yet another rough pull on her hair by the female Nobody. The purple haired woman’s hands darted back, her hands fortunately falling on Larxene’s face, surprising the nobody.

“Let me go!” She screamed as her nails dug into the Nymph's face who released her vice grip on her scalp. 

The second her hair was released, Sam darted away, her glare narrowing toward the blonde Nobody who now bore four bloody claws marks over her right cheek. Her blue eyes burning with a fury that Sam hoped she’d never see in person. 

“You fuckng bitch, you are going to pay for that!” Larxene shouted, as she summoned her small daggers between her fingers. 

The Savage Nymph made a move to attack her only for her daggers to clash loudly against a familiar looking scythe wielded by Marluxia. 

“Enough. Axel, would you mind taking the Prophet somewhere where she won't cause problems.” The pink-haired Nobody stated firmly and his blue gaze darting to the panting Sam who just bared her teeth at him. 

Axel gave a small nod as his hand grasped Sam’s shoulder and directed her toward a door in the further reach of the room. The strange woman didn’t protest as she walked out of the one white room devoid of stuff to another white room devoid of stuff. The second the door behind them closed, Axel’s hand whirled Sam around to face him. 

“So Princess, how in the hell did you get here?” He asked in a surprisingly calm tone that just shocked Sam. 

Her hazel eyes torn over his face, trying to understand the biazar reaction to the situation. The Nobody’s green eyes burned into hers as she finally darted her gaze away and shrugged his hand off. 

“I don’t know, Axel. I was just pacing my room when a dark corridor opened up beneath me throwing me into the in-between before landing here.” 

“A dark corridor?” He asked interested, before throwing sass toward her. “Kid, you do know only a handful of people can open those and I doubt any organization member did it for you.” 

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, “I know that and I’m not saying any of them did. I’m not an idiot, Axel.” 

A scoff came from the redhead as his gloved hand pinched the bridge of his nose. His green eyes shutting as he tried to get a handle on his comeback. 

“No,no you’re right. You are not an idiot.” Axel’s hand moved from his face and his eyes landed on the woman’s hazel eyes. “You are a freaking moron.” 

“What? Why the hell do you say that?” Sam shouted up at the Nobody who just stared blankly at her. 

“Because you are. If you had any sense in that purple-haired head of yours, you’d know if what beyond stupid to even try to fight back with Larxene.”

Sam just rolled her eyes before scoffing, “You know what it's like to have some little bitch yank your hair from your scalp?”

Axel just ignored her comment, knowing he couldn’t give her an answer she wanted to hear, “Whatever, just listen stay in here and try not to do anything stupid, Princess.” 

With that he turned back the way he came only to get stopped by Sam’s next comment. 

“So does that mean you’re off limits too, Axel.” 

The Nobody turned only to see the purple-haired woman giving him a smirk that was both smug and teasing, she was teasing him. Rolling his eyes, he turned his back to her once more and smirked to himself.

“Don't be an idiot... of all things to do here, I’m the smartest one.” He smirked to himself and gave Sam only more flash of his smirk, “oh and best looking, Princess.” 

With that Axel left the room leaving Sam to give a small chuckle at his comment and ignore the flush of red in her own cheeks. Turning to look around the new white room she was put in, she was meet with a surprise.

There sitting on a small chair by the far corner of the room blending in with the surroundings sat a young woman. She had blonde shoulder-length hair framing her pale roundish face that made her crystal blue eyes stand out brightly. Sam noticed the young teenager was wearing nothing but a simple plain white dress topped off with a pair of small white sandals. Her body was hunched over as she held what looked like a drawing pad to her chest and her expression was one of confusion. Sam knew from the teen’s plain look and by the object she was holding that she was none other than the nobody, Naminé. 

“Oh hello.” Sam greeted softly, her face following suit and softening as well. 

The teenage girl just looked over her before speaking in such a quiet whisper that Sam had to strain to hear, “W-Who are you? Were you captured by Marluxia too?”

The woman glanced down and rubbed the back of her neck, “Well, kind of but it’s a bit complicated.” 

Her hazel gaze darted to the young Nobody who just watched her wide eyed. Quickly brushing off her nerves, Sam walked over and offered Naminé a hand to shake. 

“My name is Sam, what’s yours?” 

The blonde just eyed Sam’s outstretched hand before pulling her drawing pad closer to her. 

“It’s Naminé.” She replied in a meekly timid voice, her blue gaze darting away from the smiling stranger. 

Sam watched the nobody nervously fidget with the drawing pad in her hand before deciding to pull back her own hand. Still flashing a kind smile, Sam knelt down in front of Naminé before taking a seat in front of her. 

“Well it is nice to meet you, Naminé. I hope we can be friends.” 

Naminé’s blue eyes snapped to Sam’s hazel ones in surprise, “F-Friends?”

Naminé turned her gaze down as her notepad, shaking her head just at the notion.

“ No… you don’t want to be friend with me…” 

Sam frowned, she knew that the Nobody had little to no self esteem and it broke Sam’s heart. She remembered herself being like this when younger, shy and unwilling to accept that she was a good person regardless of what she had done. 

The purple-haired woman tilted her head, her hazel gaze not moving from the timid Naminé who just stared at the partially finished drawing in her hands. 

“Oh and why do you say that?”

Tiny pale hands clutched the edges of the drawing pad slightly, a shiver of fear rushed through the girl. 

“Because… I am not a good person, I’ve done a lot of bad stuff.” Naminé whispered softly, the hints of tears rimming her blue eyes. 

“Oh Naminé, that’s not true. I don't believe you are a bad person.” Sam explained, her hand falling onto one of the girl’s clenched hands. “Don’t let Marluxia make you believe that.”

Naminé’s blue eyes looked up at Sam who wore a small caring smile, something that the Nobody hadn’t seen before.

“You are a very brave girl and I promise I won't let anything happen to you, so you can finally have a friend.” Sam explained, giving her hand a squeeze in a comforting manner. 

Naminé gave Sam a hint of a smile before her eyes widened and her hand was pulled from Sam’s. 

“It seems that you do not understand the order of things in this castle, Prophet.” 

Sam bit back a curse and turned her head to see the form of Marluxia looming over her and Naminé, his hard blue gaze singled on her. His expressionless face held no hint to why he was in the room and seemed to focus his attention on her. 

Narrowing her gaze into a glare, Sam got to her feet and stood in front of Naminé who shut down the second that Marluxia made his presence known. 

“Like I care what the order is here, I don’t plan on following it.” 

The pink-haired Nobody just stared at the woman before walking around her and Naminé, Sam’s gaze following him with every step he took. 

“Well, that would be very unfortunate,” He stated his words laced with a clear threat as he drew to halt behind the terrified girl in the chair. “Wouldn’t you say, Naminé?” 

Sam and Naminé froze as Marluxia reached forward, placing his hand on the blonde’s tumbling shoulder. The frightened Nobody winced as she felt the gloved fingers beginning to tighten their grip on her shoulder in a threatening manner. 

“It would be a shame for Naminé to get hurt because you fail to listen to the Lord of this Castle, Prophet.”

Sam narrowed her glare, her teeth grinding against each other as she went to take a step forward to pull the bastard’s hand off the frightened Naminé but was stopped. With the clear sound of a weapon being summoned along with some rose petal, the cold edge of Marluxia’s scythe was pressed against Sam’s exposed throat. 

“It would be wise to rethink your decision before taking another step, Samantha.” The pink-haired Nobody hissed, a sicking smirk across his lips.

Sam bared her teeth at the Nobody before she glanced down at Naminé who looked terrified by the events playing out. Turning her hazel gaze back to Marluxia, she slowly took another half of step forward the edge of the blade pressing painfully into her skin. 

“You won’t kill me, Marluxia. You need me and my knowledge, don’t you want to know how to win?”

The Nobody’s smirk fall as his blue gaze narrowed at the stupid woman’s bravery, he could just kill her but he did want the upper hand of this foreknowledge on his side. Keeping his gaze on the unmoving woman, he pulled the edge of the scythe back. 

Sam let a mental breath go only to quickly take it back in as Marluxia’s blade now fell on Naminé’s throat. The woman’s eyes widened as she felt a rush of fear for the teenage girl shot through her. 

“Don’t hurt her!” Sam snapped at the pink-haired bastard who bore a large smirk once more. 

“She won't get hurt as long as you follow the instructions you are giving and not protest any further.” 

Sam’s knotted stomach fell as she meet the blonde girl’s gaze who looked on the brink of tears. Sam’s face softened slightly at Naminé’s reaction, she wanted to help her so bad that her heart ached. Turning to look upon Marluxia, the purple haired woman frowned and bared her teeth at him as she spit back a response. 

“Fine, you bastard, Just don’t hurt Naminé any further.”

The so-called ‘Lord of the Castle’s’ smile flickered slightly as he reviled in victory against the stubborn woman’s actions and dismissed his weapon. Releasing his hold on Naminé, Marluxia made his way toward Sam and grabbed her upper arm tightly. 

“Now that you have ceased with your pathantic ill-fate rebellion, let us go assess the extent of your powers.” He explained as he yanked Sam toward him before dragging her to the door. “Come along, Prophet.” 

Sam looked back at Naminé who was just staring at her, the guilt written all over her face. The blonde Nobody frowned as she slowly mouthed toward Sam.

_ “I’m Sorry.” _

Sam shook her head denying it, knowing in the end it was her fault for pushing Marluxia. Quickly, Sam mouthed her own  _ “No I’m Sorry”  _ just as the door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! First, I want to thank everyone who has commented, gave kudos, subscribed, hell even read the story! You guys have helped push me to continue and make sure every chapter is great for you. Secondly, let’s set some thumbs up for Sam, who is standing her ground against Pinky here. She is one brave bitch, right? Clearly someone needs to make sure that Flower Boy doesn’t kill her, so who do you think could be? ;)
> 
> Leave your guess in the comments or just wait for the next plot filled chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9

_ Chapter 9 _

* * *

Sam was escorted to the main observation room and forcefully directed to the large orb in the room that was showing a young teenager Sora standing alone looking at the familiar star-shaped charm. From looking at the keyblader’s surroundings, Sam knew that he was just in the corridors of the Castle and not in a simulated world of his past. 

“Ugh, that brat is back.”

Sam’s hazel eyes darted over to her left to see Larxene leaning against the far wall near a white couch she hadn’t seen before. The Nobody’s blue eyes were burning with such hatred that would make any normal person flinch but Sam just met it with her own glare. 

“Why did you bring her out here, Marluxia?” 

Sam’s gaze drifted to the couch where surprisingly Axel was sprawled out with a book in his hand and a rather bored look on his face. 

The said Nobody barely shifted his grip on Sam’s arm as he shoved her in front of him and releasing her arm.

“Now that Sora has started to succumb to the magic of Naminé, we can start to use the Prophet’s knowledge to fully turn the tides toward our favor.”

The purple-haired woman shot a glare back at the pink-haired bastard before looking back at Larxene and Axel who seemed confused by the comment. 

“ Knowledge? What sort of knowledge does a little brat like her know?” The blonde Nobody scoffed, her glare not shifting from Sam.

Sam narrowed her gaze at Larxene, knowing that she barely knew of her and her past. She had seen bits of things about the blonde Nobody from Union ‘X’ but never really dove into it. Giving a mental sigh, she decided to go with spilling some info about events to come. 

“I know lots of stuff, Larxene. For instance, I know that Vexen will be arriving soon with something that probably won't help as much as you’d like but hey what do I know.” 

Axel cocked an eyebrow toward Sam, “ Vexen?”

Sam met Axel’s green gaze before giving a nod and crossing her arms over her chest, “Yes, the creepy scientist. Just wait and see.”

Pink (aka Marluxia) nodded, his blue gaze darting to Larxene briefly who meet it, this was definitely interesting information if they planned to overthrow the organization. 

“Let’s hope for your sake, this information is true.” He stated, his hand falling onto the woman’s shoulder. “Now what else do you know of what Vexen is planning on using to help us with the keyblade wielder.” 

Hazel eyes fell onto Marluxia’s gloved hand and quickly shrugged it off, taking a step away from the Nobody. 

“That all I know.” She lied, her deception clear on her face only to Axel. He had seen and figured out all the minor tells of her expressions and when she was lying.

The red-haired Nobody just narrowed his gaze, he would have to question her about that blatantly lie later but for now, he stood up. 

“Let’s see if what the kid says is true, Marluxia.” He commented, walking over to the girl and putting a hand on her shoulder which she didn’t jerk away from. 

Pinky observed the reaction from the strange woman and gave a small nod, his eyes falling closed. 

“Very well. Prophet, you may return to the other room.”

Sam just frowned, knowing this was a power play, he was testing to see if she truly would follow his orders after the threatening of Naminé before. Tightening her grip on her arms, she gave a tiny nod and shrugged off Axel’s hand before she made her way to the room containing Naminé. Both Larxene’s and Axel’s gazes followed her retreating form as she left the room completely. 

“And what if she is wrong? What if the little brat is just lying?” Larxene brought up the second, that little pest left the room. 

Marluxia turned and faced the now closed door, his blue gaze boring into the wood as the hint of a smirk sprouted on his lips. 

“If she is no use to us then we will eliminate her from the equation.”

After Sam had made back into the room, Naminé was practically shaking in fear of what Marluxia could have done to her new friend. Sam was touched by the young teen’s reaction and assured her that she was ok and no harm had come to her. Once Naminé calmed down, the two began to discuss the older woman’s situation and how she had landed there. The blonde Nobody was intrigued by the story she told and just how long Sam had been with the Organization. While Sam was in the middle of a story about Demyx getting attacked by her cat, the door to the room slammed open. 

The two women’s gazes darted over to see Larxene dragging in a struggling young teen boy with silver hair. 

“If we are going to use Riku to test Sora then,” There was a pause as Larxene threw the boy onto the table making Naminé shriek and Sam jump to her feet. “This Replica will need to have his heart remade into the real thing.” 

The Riku Replica’s blue eyes darted to Naminé then to the strange purple-haired woman before landing back on Larxene. 

“What are you planning?” He gritted through his teeth as Larxene’s hand pressed his face into the table. 

“We are going to plant a wonderful memory into that hollow heart of yours.” She sneered, her shit-eating grin directed toward the terrified Naminé. 

“Naminé won’t do what you are saying!” 

Larxene’s blue glare darted to Sam who had spoken up for the first time since they had entered the room, “Stay out of this, brat. This is only happening because you said it would.” 

“What?” Both Naminé and the Rikuplica exclaimed, their gazes darting to Sam who just ground her teeth at what the Organization bitch said. 

“Clearly, you don't listen, bitch. I never said  _ this _ would happen so leave them alone.” 

“The child is right. Handle him more delicately I have just completed him.” 

All gazes darted to the long blonde-haired Nobody over by the door with a narrowed gaze toward the purple-haired woman. Sam felt her stomach do a twist was she locked eyes with Vexen who just stared at her wild-eyed for a moment. The older Organization member soon turned back to Larxene who was giving Sam a hateful glare that fell before it fell to himself. 

“Whatever, listen witch. You are going to do what I tell you if you know what’s best for you.” The blonde Nobody exclaimed, her blue eyes landing on a frightened Naminé who nodded quickly and picked up her drawing pad. 

Sam opened her mouth to retort to Larxene when the sharp sting of pain crossed her left cheek and a familiar dagger planted itself into the wall beside her face. 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, brat I will make sure to scratch more than that face of yours next time.” Bitchy hissed at Sam, who just held her bleeding cheek and met her glare. 

Biting back a harsh retort that would result in her getting her ass kicked, she swiftly made her way to the door ignore the surprising loud shout of pain for the Replica. As she left the room, she was met with a very familiar black cladded chest blocking her way. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Princess?” 

The purple-haired woman turned her hazel gaze to the Nobody who just stared down at her with his green eyes. Before answering, another loud scream of protest came from the room behind her, causing her to flinch and glance back. 

Axel eyed the direction where the protesting came from and looked down at Sam, he saw her fists were clenched painfully tight and the long streak of blood traveling down her cheek. She clearly failed at taking his advice and got a warning shot from Larxene about her butting in. That was a surprise to Axel, Larxene normally would have torn any person to sherds if they got her way. Clearly, Larxene knew that Marluxia needed the woman if they wanted to proceed with overtaking the Organization. 

Sighing, the redhead cleared his throat drawing Sam’s attention back to him as another painful scream came from the other room. 

“Come on, kid.” 

The friendly Nobody turned on his heel and started to make his way toward another room that Sam just noticed. Slowly, she took a few steps forward and followed Axel into the new room that turned out to be like a kitchen. Her hazel eyes glanced around not taking in much detail before a cold wet object hit her square in the face. A squeal like noise came from her as she yanked off whatever was on her and glanced down at it. Her fingers held the edges of a damn white towel, that now had a few red blotches on it from her. 

“Put it on your face, dummy.” 

The woman looked up at the Nobody who just stared at her before pointing a gloved finger toward her injured cheek. Sam looked back down at the towel before placing the cold towel to her face, making her jerk a bit as the stinging sensation came from the exposed cut. The woman looked back up at the redheaded Nobody with a bit of an annoyed look directed toward him. 

“I told you last time, Axel. I’m not a dummy.”

Axel let the hints of smirk grace his cold expression then leaned back against the counter, his arms crossed. He liked Sam’s ‘ I don’t care’ attitude toward him, it was similar to the reactions he got from Roxas sometimes. 

A dry chuckle came from the Nobody as his eyes found a blank spot on the wall to his side to stare at while he replied, “Whatever you say. I still think you look like an idiot from where I’m standing.”

Sam took a heavy breath and just narrowed her gaze at him, “And where do you stand exactly, Axel.”

The Nobody met her gaze as he cocked an eyebrow, “Oh? You haven’t figured that out yet, Prophet?”

The woman flinched at the name, her teeth grinding slightly against each other, “Don’t call me that. It’s a stupid name and it’s not true. I’m not a prophet.”

This answer surprised Axel, he had expected from her past reaction with foretelling the future that she would just right along with it. However he was wrong, but now he needed to know how she saw what Marluxia concerned as a tool. 

“Ok, so what are you then? If you are not a prophet then what?” 

Sam frowned, her eyes turning toward the floor, she could practically hearing the spirit at Master Eraqus ordering her not to say anything to him. Shaking the voice away, the woman looked back at the Nobody who hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what I am anymore Axel.” Sighing, she pulled the towel from her cheek which stopped bleeding at this point, and just stared at the red stain. “At this point in time, I just want to help those who need it.” 

The Nobody just stared her down, he was curious about her response but didn't feel like now was the time to question it. Turning his gaze from her, she looked up at him her hard gaze piercing him from across the room. 

“You never answered my question, Axel. Where do you stand?” 

Green eyes snapped to hazel ones as he remained silent for a moment, a smirk passing his lips before pressing a finger to them.

Sam rolled her eyes and went to make her way toward him when there was the distant sound of the door behind her being shoved open. Turning on her heel, she saw Marluxia waltzing in and directly up to her not even acknowledging his comrade in the room. 

“Well Prophet, it seems that what you have foretold to be true.” His interest-filled eyes watched her movements carefully trying to witness her reaction. “Vexen has indeed brought us a tool to test against Sora.”

Said woman just stared at the pink-haired Nobody down as she nodded at his statement, “Yeah, I told you that would happen...What do you want? A cookie for believing in me?” 

The Lord of the Castle ignored the blunt sarcasm instead gave Sam a dry chuckle, she was definitely a stubborn human.

“Your response amuses me. It’s as if you didn't know what the consequences were going to be if your knowledge turned out to be false.” 

Sam balled her fist holding onto the blooded towel, her hazel gaze narrowing slightly, “Let me guess…” She put her other hand to her chin as if she was thinking before snapping and flashing the bastard a fake smile, “You were going to kill me and make sure that you continue with your plan for taking over the Organization using Sora, right?”

Axel practically groaned at the woman’s stupid actions, watching the forced smirk on Marluxia’s face twitch ever so slightly. This kid was really making it hard for him to keep her alive and out of the way of the mess he already was in the middle of handling. 

Before the redhead could step in the door once again swung open to the room and both Sam’s and Marluxia’s gaze darted behind them where there stood Larxene. 

“Yo, The replica is about to start a hell of a show, want to watch?” 

The leader of the group looked over the blonde before his gloved hand snatched Sam’s arm and pulled her behind him. 

“Well Prophet, let witness how your handy work unfolds.” 

The redhead watched Sam refuse to fight back as she was dragged out behind his comrade and her eyes narrowed toward the ground. Axel hesitated for a brief moment as his hand rubbed the back of his neck and he let an audible groan go. Mumbling a tiny curse to himself, he made his way out to the main observation room where his two comrades hovered around the large sphere was displaying the start of a fight between two “friends”. His green eyes traveled over to the purple-haired woman who was rubbing the deep purple bruise on her forearm and had a wide-eyed gaze focused on the events before. Axel took his place a little away back from the odd trio before turning his own attention to the scene playing in front of them. 

Moments of silence filled the room as all the occupations watched as the young Keyblader fight his fake best friend over the fake promise made to the strange Nobody, Namine in the other room. Minutes passed before the replica ran off, leaving Sora and two friends alone for a moment before Vexen appeared in the room with them. Sam’s eyes widen as she froze, this wasn’t right... these events were happening out of order. Trying the best to hide her reaction, she watched as the scientist beckoned the teen to follow him and conquered a new card out of thin air. 

“What the?! Is he crazy?!” Larxene shouted as she took a step closer to look at the small image on the card. “When did he create that locked memory card?!” 

The blonde Nobody’s eyes turned to Marluxia who was just quietly watching the event unfold, “Is it me or has Vexen finally lost it?”

Her wild gaze fell to Sam who just stared at the events wide-eyed, Larxene having a feeling she knew what was going to happen next. Loud footsteps were heard as Bitchy practically charged toward Sam and grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt. 

“Ok, brat. Since you are so foretelling, tell us what happens next.” 

Sam’s hand grabbed the one gripping her collar tightly and dug her nails into the material of the glove. Her green glare burning with a rage that nobody in the room had seen before in her. 

“It doesn’t work like that, I can’t tell you every moment of the future! I’m not a foreteller, bitch.” She hissed up at the blonde Nobody who bared a sneer at Sam before she made a move to grabbed her purple locks once more. 

“Larxene, release her.” Marluxia’s calm voice directed to the Nobody who just turned the blue eyes toward him. 

The Lord of the Castle’s eyes narrowed toward his comrade as she hesitantly released the grip on Sam’s shirt. Silence echoed in the room before Marluxia turned his look to Sam who just pulled her arms close toward herself and away from Larxene. Keeping his hard expression on the woman, he spoke up to voice his opinion.

“It seems like Vexen has his own motivations for the keyblade wielder, clearly something must be done.” There was a small pause before he started once more, “Axel, go. We can’t allow him to ruin our plan. Eliminate him in the name of  _ our _ Organization.” With that Pinky spun on his heel, a wide smirk on his face as he meet Axel’s blank stare. “Rid us of our traitor.” 

Tension spiked in the air as Sam meets Axel’s gaze for an instant before he turned his back to her and the rest of the group. 

“Done. There’s no taking that order back later.” 

After Axel left the room, the clear images of Twilight Town appeared within the sphere in front of the two Nobodies and the human. Silent tension lingered within the room as they all watched certain events unfold before them. Vexen had already challenged Sora to fight him in front of a very familiar-looking mansion. As the fight began, Marluxia turned his blue gaze to the human who just observed the scenes in front of her, intently. 

“Prophet, return to the other room.” 

The hazel eyes of Sam snapped to the Organization member before turning and heading back toward the room with Naminé in it. Sam felt Marluxia’s gaze on her until she left the room completely, the loud final scream of Vexen ringing in her ears as she closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Be prepared for this...  
> This is when shit begins to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Awkwardly Waves* Hey everyone...I know it has been several weeks since I have posted the last chapter and I am sorry for that. Life has gotten a little crazy here, with a family passing and the holidays, it took a lot of time but it has given me time to edit this chapter and a few other so you won’t have to wait too long for the next chapter. Anyway before I go on any longer, please enjoy the latest chapter!
> 
> Oh P.S! Check out my Instagram @saricodesigns & @sam.i.am_oc where I posted a few new drawings of our loving trio!

_ Chapter 10 _

* * *

Blue eyes meet Sam’s as the young blonde Nobody gave a bittersweet smile at the approaching woman. 

“Sam… you are ok… I was worried after what happened with Larxene. “

Sam gave a nod and took a seat on the edge of the table near Naminé who just watched her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine...it’s just a small scratch, nothing I can't handle. Are you ok, Naminé?”

The shy Nobody nodded and looked down at the small drawing of a familiar-looking trio on a beach, “I-I am ok...I just wish I could have stood up against Larxene and not done what I have done to that Riku Replica.” 

Sam gave a small sigh before getting down off the table and pulled the blonde girl in for a hug, surprising her. 

“Naminé, don’t beat yourself up over that. That all had to happen for what will come to unfold in the future, so please don't think so lowly of yourself.” 

The Nobody was floored by Sam’s statement and slowly wrapped her arms around the woman, who had taken the role of her protector. The two held each other for a few moments before Sam pulled away and the two began to talk about things unrelated to their situation. 

Hours soon passed and the two grew quiet as they both got lost in their own thoughts and things. Naminé drew some small sketches of Sora and his friends while Sam had dove into her heart and talked to herself. She had finally gotten to a point where she could go into her heart to start a talk with Master Eraqus but it seemed he was not in the mood to talk to her. Letting out a groan, Sam pulled herself back to reality and opened her hazel eyes, only to notice a pair of black boots in front of her. 

Looking up, Sam’s calm expression fell into an annoyed one as Axel stood over her with a look of confusion. Giving a sigh, the woman frowned and crossed her arms, “What do you want?”

The said Nobody rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as well, “That’s no way to talk to the guy letting you go.” 

Sam blinked before jumping to her feet, “What the hell are you talking about, Axel?”

Axel sighed and gestured over to the door behind him which was now open, “What do you think I mean, kid? I’m letting you go, it’s the same thing I told the girl. Somebody has got to go help Sora from falling under Marluxia’s grip.” 

The Nobody chuckled and gave her a smirk, “It was no surprise that when I mentioned Mr. Hero’s name to Naminé, she took off running to help.” 

Sam glanced behind Axel to see that Naminé was indeed absent from the room, her normal chair now empty. The purple-haired woman stepped around the Nobody and started to make her way to the door, only for Axel to capture the collar of her shirt and yank her back. 

“What the hell?!” 

“Hold your horses before you go charging off. We need to talk.” Axel stated, whirling her around to face him in one swift movement. 

Sam eyed the Nobody and batted his hand away from her as she crossed her arms. She had a feeling he wanted to discuss something but figured she’d play dumb. 

“What do you want to talk about then, Axel?” 

Axel met her gaze before flicking his wrist toward the wall, opening a dark corridor. He nodded his head to the corridor, gesturing her toward it. 

“Come on, we need to make sure none of the others walk in our conversation.” 

Sam frowned before nodding and making her way into the corridor which opened up to an area she had been before. Hazel eyes darted around the white void that she knew as the In-Between. Panic spiked within Sam as she frantically looked around then toward the Nobody who just watched her blankly. 

“Why are we here? You know I can't just stand in the In-Between without becoming a-”

“A heartless? Yea, I know kid, that’s why I have this.” Axel interrupted, handing a spare Organization coat out to her which she snatched from him. 

She quickly yanked the coat on feeling a sense of relief once it was in place, her heart giving a small skip of a beat. A stifled chuckle came from the Nobody causing Sam’s annoyed look to snap to him. 

“What?” 

Axel snickered as he smirked at the woman’s disheveled look from rushing to put on the jacket. Her purple locks were a wild mess all around her face and she also had a large red mark on her left cheek where she clearly smacked her face with one of the metal tassels. 

Looking away and giving another small chuckle to himself, he motioned for Sam to calm down. 

“Nothing, don't worry about it.” His green gaze fell back onto Sam who subconsciously started to fix her hair. 

“Let's get down to business, kid. You clearly know the future, don’t you?” 

Her hands drew to a halt for a brief second as Sam tried not to show any reaction. Continuing with fixing her hair, the woman looked down with a blank look on her face. 

“I don't know what you mean.” 

The redhead rolled his eyes and narrowed them to Sam who refused to meet his gaze.

“Cut the crap, Sam. You’re a shitty liar.” 

Sam’s hands lowered from her head as she nervously felt her heart skip a beat again. Seconds ticked by in silence before the woman gave a small sigh. 

“Ok, you win. I do know what will happen in the future but I can't tell you, Axel.” 

The Nobody watched as she refused to meet his eyes before he scratched the back of his head, looking away. 

“It's because of that guy, isn’t it? Master Eraqus or whatever you called him.” 

Sam froze as she slowly craned her head toward Axel beside her who didn't seem to understand the significance of the Master’s name. 

“H-how?...How do you know about him?!” She practically shouted, her hands grabbing at her jacket tightly. 

Axel blinked in surprise at the volume of her voice before rolling his eyes, “You really don't know how much you mumble to yourself out loud, do you?” 

The woman just stared at Axel in disbelief before slamming the palm of her hand to her forehead. 

“Mother fucker! I'm such an idiot.” She screamed in annoyance, her hands running through her hair as she began to pace, clearly a nervous tick. 

Axel blinked in surprise as he shook his head, “Yes, you are. I have been saying that for a while but forget about that for now.” 

“Forget about it? How can I forget about it? I have made the dumbest decision I could if I planned to make it through all this alive.” Sam snapped back, the rage with herself spiking immensely, surprising the Nobody. 

Axel watched as Sam continued to frantically mumble to herself, her emotions getting the best of her. As the redhead went to make a move to calm the woman, the floor beneath her morphed into a dark corridor and she vanished in the blink of an eye. The Nobody just stared at the space where his purple-haired problem was swallowed up by the portal in one flaw swoop.

Axel’s eyes widened as he watched the strange dark corridor vanish in another blink of an eye, “What... in the actual hell is happening?!”

* * *

Sam groaned as her face slammed down onto a hard surface suddenly. One minute, she was talking to Axel and the next she was falling. Another pained groan passed her lips as her fingers slowly pressed into the ground beneath her. 

“Whack! Another one?” A distinct voice echoed around her as she slowly pushed herself up. 

“Oh gawrsh, do you think they’re a bad guy too?” Another distinct voice asked in a somewhat of a loud whisper. 

“Well whoever they are, we won't let them hurt Naminé.” A third familiar voice explained in a very serious tone despite the age of the owner.

Sam gave a repressed groan as she knew exactly who the three strangers were. Finally lifting her head, the hood covering her face slipped back a bit. Hazel eyes soon darted up and came face to face with the blue-eyed boy himself, Sora. 

“Who are you? Are you with Larxene and Axel?” The Keyblade Wielder demanded as he glared down at the purple-haired woman who threw back the black hood and held her hands up.

“No, I’m not with them and I’m-”

“Sam!” A small voice cried out as a blonde streak darted over to the woman, pulling her into a sudden hug. 

Sam blinked in surprise and looked at the small blonde-haired Nobody who had her arms wrapped around her tightly. 

“Naminé?” 

The said Nobody pulled away and gave her a tiny grin along with a nod, “Yes, I’m glad you are ok.” 

Sam smiled back at Naminé, before hugging her back, “ I’m happy you are ok too, Naminé.”

“Wait a minute...you know Naminé?” The forgotten Keyblader questioned, drawing the girls’ attention to him. 

The two pulled away from each other and Naminé helped Sam to her feet, “Yes, we had met earlier.”

“So does that mean you’re not a bad guy?” Goofy asked, approaching the three of them. 

Sam gave a nod, looking over every detail of the two iconic Disney characters in all their glory. The violet-haired woman was surprised just how real they both looked, she could see the slightest detail in the feathers on Donald and the detail of short black fur on Goofy. They still both had their cartoon style to them and didn’t look more like the creature they represented as she expected. The excitement of finally meeting all of her favorite characters broke through in the smile she gave Goofy as she responded. 

“I can assure you, I’m not a bad guy. I was just as much as a prisoner as Naminé here.”

“Seriously? You were a prisoner here too? Why?” Sora asked, his blue gaze darting between Naminé and the strange woman. 

“Yeah, then how come you are wearing that jacket?” Donald demanded, crossing his arms and looking over Sam who didn’t seem flustered by the question.

“Why I’m a prisoner is complicated, but I’m wearing this jacket because it protects one from darkness and where I fell from, had a lot of it.” She explained to the trio who seemed a bit unsure about her answer at first. 

“Sora, you can trust Sam. She has been trying her best to keep me safe but I really haven’t been a help with that.” Naminé jumped in, making all eyes fall onto her as she fidgeted with her hands slightly. “I-I’m sorry.”

Sora’s eyes widened as he quickly rushed forward and grabbed Naminé’s cheeks gently then smashing her sad face into a goofy grin. 

“Hey, don’t make that face.” The teen said quietly to the blonde Nobody, “It’s going to be okay.”

Sam smiled as she watched the interaction between the two teenagers and felt a familiar sense of nostalgia from reading this scene for the first time in the Kingdom Hearts manga. The violet-haired woman thought it was interesting that so far most of the stories around her were following the video game but this moment was following the manga adaptation. 

“Umm hey, are you ok?” 

Sam snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to Sora who now had his own attention on her. Nervously, Sam chuckled and gave a nod toward him along with a small smile. 

“Yea, I’m fine... just lost in thought, by the way, I never got your names.”

The trio of friends exchanged a look of surprise at their lack of introductions before breaking in big grins. 

“Well, I’m Sora. This Donald and That’s Goofy.” He introduced, gesturing to his two friends behind him. 

Sam smiled at their enthusiasm, giving them her own wide grin. 

“Well it's nice to meet you, and thanks for not attacking me.” 

Sora chuckled softly and scratched the back of his head, “ Yeah sorry about that also thank you for making sure Naminé is safe.” 

The woman smiled toward the blonde teen who gave the Keyblader a tiny smile.

“Is it ok if I ask a favor though?” 

Sam tilted her head at Sora before giving a nod telling him to continue with what he was saying. 

Sora’s face shifted to an expression Sam wouldn’t have expected to see ever on a teen’s face, “Could you keep Naminé safe for a little longer just until we defeat Marluxia?”

The woman glanced at Naminé before nodding to the Keyblader, “Understood, I will do my best to keep my friend safe.”

Sora smiled at her response and turned to his two other friends, “Let’s go defeat this guy.”

The two teammates nodded and started to make their way toward a small set of stairs to the next floor while Sora walked over to Naminé. Sam took a step away allowing the two of them to have a word in private before Sora charged off after his friends. Both of the girls watched the large set of doors close after the trio before meeting each other's gaze. Naminé flashed a tiny smile as she made her way behind Sam where there laid the body of the Riku Replica. 

Sam blinked in surprise as she made her way over and knelt beside the Nobody and helped her gently adjust the body into a comfortable position. 

“I caused him too much pain…” Naminé spoke softly as she looked upon the replica with pity, “I’m sorry.” 

Feeling her heart give a squeeze, Sam gently placed a hand on Namine’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

“ t’s ok Naminé...maybe after this, we can give him the life he deserves.” 

The blonde gave Sam another tiny smile as she noticed the golden star-shaped charm within the replica’s hand. 

“You don’t need this anymore…” 

Tiny hands reached forward, pulling the star charm from the abuse grip of the Rikuplica, and held it tightly to her chest. 

“So this is where you two have wandered off to?” 

Both Sam and Naminé froze as that sickly sweet voice was followed by a looming presence behind them. The two whirled around to come face to face with one Lord of the Castle, Marluxia. Sam scrambled to her feet in front of Naminé only for Marluxia to grab a fistful of her violet hair and yank her out of the way. Sam screamed in pain and was forced to follow the rough movement of Pinky’s hand as he held her away and grabbed Naminé’s arm with his other hand. 

“Stop! let her-” Sam was cut off with another rough yank to her scalp and a blue glare fell upon her. 

“You are starting to become more of a hindrance than an advantage, Prophet.” 

The woman hissed out a curse as her hand clawed at Marluxia’s hand, “Fuck you!” 

Marluxia rolled his eyes at the woman's feeble attempt at escape and teleported himself along with the two women into another room within the castle. Once they landed, the Organization member threw Sam to the floor roughly and proceeded to wrap his hand around the base of struggling Naminé’s throat. 

“You two were so close to freedom but look what unfortunate situation you have fallen into.” He elaborated, his glove hand falling into a firmer grip around the frightened Naminé’s neck. “Well, it looks like you have no choice now.” 

Sam scrambled to her feet, her hazel orbs staring at the terrified Naminé panicked as she felt her heart race. Fuck, she knew that Naminé was only in this situation because she got involved… because she wanted to protect the innocent Nobody and it made her furious. The woman’s terrified expression of her own morphed into one of rage as her eyes narrowed onto the pink-haired Nobody. 

“Like hell we do, you fucking bastard! I am not going to stop fighting you no matter what and keep my promise.” She bellowed, the tension in the room sky rocking as her fury continued, “ I am going to keep Naminé safe and be her friend while you burn in hell for being the fucking douchebag you are.” 

The light in the room began to dim unnoticed by Sam who continued to let go of all of her pent-up fury. 

“Fine, you want to know the future, fucker.” Darkness began to build up around Sam as she took a step close to the shocked Organization member and Naminé, “You are going to die Marluxia and become the true nothing that you are.”

The manifested energy from the woman was beginning to snake its way toward the two in the room and behind the Lord of the Castle.

“Now let her  **GO!!** ” With that final demand, the room in its entirety was swallowed in darkness, and several dozen Neo-Shadow Heartless invaded the room, launching toward Marluxia. 

“How-!” The Nobody was cut off as one particular Neo-Shadow jumped on him from behind, making him lose his grip on Naminé who ran to Sam. 

The blonde Nobody charged over to the woman who was in a trance-like state while her rage continued. Naminé tugged on Sam’s arm noticing her eyes once hazel now held yellow tones matching the Heartless. 

“Sam! Come on.”

The echo of her name snapped the young woman out of her bizarre trance and she quickly snatched Naminé’s hand making a run for the door. The Heartless within the room never made a move to attack the two women as they fled the room and rushed toward the next floor, leaving Marluxia to fight all the Heartless who were attacking him. 

The duo panted as they finally drew to a stop two floors up and as far away from the pink-haired organization member and the random swarm of heartless as they could be. Thankfully at this point, neither of them were being pursued for the moment so the two women caught their breath. 

“Are- Are you alright Naminé?” Sam panted as she looked up from leaning on her knees. 

Naminé gave a nod, seeing that her friend’s eyes were back to their normal color and she felt no more raging darkness coming from her person. 

“Yes-I’m fine...But how...how did you do that?” The blonde nobody inquired only for Sam to look down at the ground.

“I-I..-” 

“SAM!” 

Sam’s head darted up at the cry of her name and was suddenly met with a large gloved hand coming toward her. Before she could even process what was happening, the coming force struck her across the face. The force of the strike slammed Sam into a wall where she lost consciousness immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel screws up just a bit...

_ Chapter 11 _

* * *

Axel sighed as he teleported back from what he hoped was the final encounter with Sora and his oddball friends. Rubbing the back of his neck, the redhead grumbled to himself. 

“Now where did that idiot run off to?”

_ After witnessing Sam vanish within a blink of his eye in the In-Between, he quickly rushed off to see if he could find her. He had already worked hard enough to keep the little purple-haired pain in his ass out of trouble and don't want his work to be undone if she was once again taken by his other pain in the ass, Marluxia. Jumping from room to room, he soon came to one that held the answer to at least one of his questions.  _

_ “Hey. I’m not interrupting anything am I?”  _

_ The pink-haired Organization member turned away from a cowering Naminé who had already met Axel’s gaze.  _

_ “Axel. How dare you?” Axel repressed a smirk as Marluxia’s blue glare met his, “Curse you and your meddling.” _

_ Axel chuckled darkly, “My meddling? It seems that your plan to use Sora, Naminé, and Sam to overtake the Organization is much more meddling than mine.”  _

_ Marluxia’s cool expression finally broke as he summoned his scythe in a rain of flower petals, “ YOU TRAITOR! You agreed with our plan!” _

_ Axel laughed as he summoned his own  _ _ chakrams _ _ , “Oh I never said, I’d join you!” _

_ The two clashed with each other and a full battle broke out between the two disagreeing Organization members. Weapons flew back and forth before a very familiar key made its way into the mix followed by a familiar boy who launched himself over the two.  _

_ “Naminé!”  _

_ Both Axel and Marluxia stopped dead, their weapons pressed against each other as their gazes fell on the boy who was rushing over to the frightened girl.  _

_ “Naminé, what happened? I thought I told you and Sam to stay back there!” _

_ Axel’s eyes widen slightly at the mention of the purple-haired woman he had been looking for. If she had been with Naminé, then where was she now? _

_ “That man attacked Sam and snatched me away from her.” The feeble blonde cried, her gaze falling on Marluxia who gave a smirk and meet Sora’s gaze for the first time.  _

_ “The brave one who wields the Keyblade. Welcome to Castle Oblivion.”  _

_ Axel observed Sora as the boy came to the realization that Marluxia had been the faceless entity he had been encountering this whole time.  _

_ “You!” _

_ The red-haired Nobody rolled his eyes as he quickly teleported a bit back from Marluxia, he simply didn’t have time for this. _

_ “Hey! We’re not finished yet!” Axel declared, his hard green gaze falling back to his original target. _

_ Marluxia quickly used this distraction and teleported behind Naminé, grabbing her and cover her mouth.  _

_ “Don’t move.”  _

_ Another cry for the girl’s name came from the Keyblade wielder as Axel gave a dry chuckle.  _

_ “You coward, hiding behind a little girl. What kind of game is this?” The red-haired Nobody stated amused, he really couldn’t believe the level this bastard was soaring to get what he wanted. _

_ “Don’t think using her will stop me!”  _

_ Launching behind his cohort, Axel thrust one of his weapons at the Nobody’s back only for Marluxia to vanish once again to his disadvantage. _

_ “You are truly cruel, Axel.” Marluxia stated, his glare falling onto Axel who met it with a scowl.  _

_ “Now listen, Sora. You want to protect Naminé, right?”  _

_ Sora watched upon the scene in horror as his gaze shifted to Marluxia, his terrified reaction clear from the action that Axel just pulled.  _

_ “Which one of us is more dangerous? If you want to protect your precious Naminé, you should deal with Axel first.” The Lord of the Castle exclaiming, clearing baiting Sora into another useless fight before he vanished in a rain of petals. _

_ “Naminé!” Sora cried as he watched Naminé vanish once more from his grip. _

_ Silence lingered in the air before Axel finally spoke up with a careless tone in his voice, “Damn it... because of you, he got away.” _

_ His voice clearly snapping the teen boy out of his shocked state and he whipped around, his Keyblade summoned into his grip instantly.  _

_ The red-haired Organization member blankly stared at Sora, before rolling his eyes at the kid’s expression.  _

__

_ “Listen Sora, are you really going to fall into Mr. Flower Petals’ trap? He just wants us to go at it so he can buy himself some time.” Axel explained dismissing his  _ _ chakrams _ _ , surprising Sora. _

_ “Hey, I just wanted to kill Marluxia. If you are going to do it, then be my guest.Go.” _

_ Axel watched Sora just stare at him in shock, rolling his eyes he waved his hand at the boy. “I said go! Or do you really want to fight me?” _

_ Sora lowered his Keyblade slowly, his guard falling as he tried to process what this once bad guy was saying to him.  _

_ “You don’t want me to get serious, Sora. I might really have to kill you then.” Axel threatened, his face falling into a smirk that made Sora snap back to action.  _

_ “S-Sh - SHUT UP!”  _

_ The Nobody gave a laugh as he turned his back, “ That’s the spirit. I need you alive, so make sure you come out on top, kid!” _

_ Throwing a last look over his shoulder as Axel smirked to himself, “Good Luck, Keyblade Wielder.” _

Axel sighed as he ran his hand through his wild hair and began to search through each floor, hoping he would find Sam that way. However Marluxia attacked her, he did hope that she wasn’t bleeding out somewhere or dead. 

After jumping through a few more floors, he felt the final presences of Marluxia disappear within the castle meaning the kid had done it. Holding back his smirk, he jumped up one more floor only to be shocked by what he saw. Surrounding the room were about a dozen dark corridors and from the looks of it, a slue random Heartless were emerging from them. 

“What in the hell?” 

His presence in the room caught the attention of the few Neoshadows nearby and they launched themselves at the Nobody. Quickly, Axel summoned his weapons and took out the approaching Heartless. The sheer strength of the Heartless surprised the Nobody, he knew Marluxia had summoned Heartless to challenge Sora but any dark portals he had created should of vanished when he disappeared. This made Axel question who created these portals and who actually had the power to summon such powerful Heartless. 

Racing through the list in his head, his mind finally landing on Sam as he destroy the last of the Heartless and looked at the open portals. There was no way she could do something like that, she was just a human with a sliver of darkness within her which was normal. No human would be able to do this and Sam didn’t enough darkness within her to summon this. 

Giving another sigh and a flick of his wrist, Axel dismissed all the portals in the room as a familiar voice rang out in the distance. 

“Naminé!!! Naminé! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Green eyes fell to the door ahead of him where the echoing voice came from, that was Sam. Axel started to make his way in the direction of her cries just as another voice called out. 

“SAM! You’re ok!” 

‘Crap’, he thought, ‘Naminé and Sora have already made to her, they work fast’. 

Quickly teleporting back to the observation room in the castle, he watched as the Keyblader and friends ran up the violet-haired young woman was was leaning against a pillar. Axel frowned as he watched the boy heal Sam who still looked pretty bad after the magic. Now that he knew that Sam had found the rag-tag group, there was no chance he would be able to bring her back with him. 

“Nice job, Axel. You really screwed up this time.” He grumbled to himself as his eyes landed on the smiling face of Sam, a small smile of his own breaking out over his face.

“Looks like you really got out of this one, Princess.”


	12. Cahpter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets some peace and quiet...  
> or does she?

_ Chapter 12 _

* * *

Sam stretched as she slowly walked through the streets of Twilight Town, she had been brought here with Naminé about 3 weeks ago, after the events of Castle Oblivion. After waking up from being knocked out, she was found by Sora and Naminé, who had just defeated Marluxia. She was overall surprised when they came back for her and how forgiving Sora was even when she failed to keep her promise. Once she was healed by Donald’s magic, which was a very strange experience that reminded her of the potion Axel gave her one time, they all went to the capsule room. Naminé offered to restore all the group’s memories and the three of them all went to sleep with ease. Not long after Sora was put to sleep, Sam got to meet a few more of her favorite characters. 

_ “So you must be Naminé.”  _

_ Both Sam and Naminé turned around to see another teenager with silvery white hair walking toward them. The blonde Nobody gave Riku a small smile and nodded, “Yes, I am.” _

_ Riku nodded before looking at the older woman looking at him with a kind of awestruck look.  _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ Sam blinked before giving a small smile and rubbing the back of her head, “ Oh sorry. I’m Sam, a friend of Naminé’s.” _

_ Riku looked over the woman, not believing her statement fully since she was dressed like the several people he had recently fought.  _

_ Naminé seem to noticed his tensation and looked at Sam giving her a small nod, who gave her a sheepish smile.  _

_ “I’ll step outside, so you two can talk.”  _

_ Quickly, Sam rushed out the room only to hear Naminé give a small giggle at her reaction before closing the door. Once the door was closed, Sam was face to face with two more people she hadn't expected to run into.  _

_ “Who are you, girl? And why are you dressed like that?” A man donned in red and black robes whom she knew as Diz demanded. His single golden eye narrowed at the young woman, whose attention was focused on the 3 foot mouse by his side.  _

_ Sam’s eyes widened as they lit up at the fact she was meeting the one and only, Mickey Mouse. Trying to hold back her childish smile, she took a tiny step toward the duo who just watched her cationously.  _

_ “ Answer me, girl! Who are you?! And are you with that cursit Organization?” Diz’s voice bellowed, snapping Sam out of her starstruck trance.  _

_ Blinking then turning her shocked gaze to the bandaged face man, her hazel orbs narrowing as she gave him a serious look.  _

_ “First of all, don’t call me, Girl, Mummy man and second of all, hell no. I would die before working for the jerks who kidnapped me.”  _

_ “ You were kidnapped as well?” The Mouse asked, his eyes widening at the woman’s attitude filled response. _

_ Sam nodded to Mickey before taking another step forward and offering them a hand to shake, “As for introduction, my name Samantha or Sam for short.” _

_ The Mouse gave a cheerful grin that made Sam’s heart want to burst at the seams and he took the young woman’s hand shaking it.  _

_ “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam. I’m Mickey Mouse and this my friend, Diz.”  _

_ Sam flashed a large grin down at the iconic idol as she shook his gloved hand, this was mind blowing.  _

_ “ It’s nice to meet you two as well. It’s great to see a few friendly faces.”  _

_ Mickey gave a small chuckle at the Sam’s response and looked up at his friend, who hadn't moved an inch.  _

_ “You never answer my question. Why you wear that jacket, Samantha?”  _

_ Sam wasn’t surprised by the hard and cold tone the bandage man was using but it didn’t mean she liked being talked to like that.  _

_ “Well thank you for using my name, Diz.” She sarcastically retorted, a large forced smile sent his way before she looked down at her outfit, “ I am honestly only wearing this because it was needed for me to travel through the darkness.” _

_ Diz quietly watched the woman before giving a stern nod and berating her with another question, “You stated you were held prisoner by Organization 13, how did you escape?” _

_ Sam meet the man’s gaze again, she seriously did not like this guy’s prodding one bit but complied.  _

_ “ I was able to take advantage of Sora working his way through the castle to save Naminé. You’d be surprised how few eyes are on you when your capture’s comrades are being destroyed one by one. So when the time came where they were distracted, I took Naminé and we both fled to help Sora but in the end, he ended up helping us more.” _

_ “Oh wow! It sounds like you went through a lot, Sam.” Mickey jumped in, breaking up the tension that was building between the two adults.  _

_ Sam looked down at the mouse and gave a small smile before rubbing the back of her neck timidly.  _

_ “Yea...it’s been a lot but now I got someone to protect for a while until I figure out what I am going to do next.”  _

_ Mickey glanced at Diz before smiling up at the woman, “Well, Sam you could always travel with us. We are working together to stop the Organization.”  _

_ Sam met the mouse’s gaze before looking at Diz then behind her at the closed doors where Naminé was. Giving a small smile to herself, she turned back to the two before her, “I appreciate the offer but I’d like to see where the road before me leads.” _

Unsurprisingly after a few days within the Castle with Naminé, they were all moved to the mansion in Twilight Town with Diz. Who had come back to take charge of the reconstruction of Sora’s memories. Sam obviously wasn’t the biggest fan of this change since her and Diz had already started to butt head the moment they meet. She knew he already didn’t trust her and hey it work in reverse as well, she didn’t trust him. Luckily for the past few weeks, she was able to avoid Diz and got to spend more time with Naminé and Riku, who had slowly grown to trust her. He even took her into town one day so she could get a new outfit since she had been rocking the black tank top and pants she had gotten from the Organization. 

Today was different though, she was able to wander the town by herself and get caught up in her thoughts of what to do next. Her thoughts wondered to her pet first, that was unfortunately left behind when she vanished from her room that day. She honestly hoped Roxas had taken her in or even Demyx since he was fond of the cat. 

Trying not to get caught up over the fact that she couldn’t do anything about Mia, she turned her thoughts to the two Organization members that came into town every day. Sam was careful as she made her way to the infamous clock tower that hovered over the town daily. She had done her best to keep an eye out for any other Organization members that came to the town every so often but she had only ever seen Roxas recently.

As she approached the top of the hill where the station was, she heard a familiar voice ring out behind her.

“Hey! Knock it off, Axel. You know that’s not funny.”

Hazel eyes widen as she looked behind her, she was fucked it she got caught by not just Roxas but Axel too. Darting her head around she spotted a small alleyway off to her right and quickly booked it. Pressing herself against the far wall of the alley, she heard two sets of footsteps make their way past her. 

“Aw come on, Roxas. You have to admit it is just a bit funny that her cat attacked, Xigbar without hesitation.” Axel’s voice rang out with a laugh that held so much emotion. 

“It was a bit funny until I got in trouble for it and had to do cleaning for a week.” Sam heard Roxas retort as their voices started to drift further away in the direction of the clock tower. 

Sam held back her own chuckle at Roxas’s retort before hearing both voices drift away completely. Slowly peeking her head out of the alley, she saw the area was clear and she started wondering if she should continue with her original intention and go to the clock tower. She knew if she did go to the tower and Diz found out she would get an earful from Diz about not listening to his orders about staying out of town. 

However, following her heart rather than her mind, Sam took off toward the clock tower and followed after her friends. By the time, she had made it to the top of the tower, Axel and Roxas seemed to be finishing up their sweet treat and were discussing heading back to the castle. 

“Hey Axel, are you coming?” Roxas asked as Sam heard him get to his feet and open a dark corridor near him.

“Nah, I’m going to watch the sunset for a little longer. I’ll head back soon.”

Sam listened to Roxas agree to the redhead and his footsteps were soon gone along with the whirling sound of the portal closing. Frowning, Sam turned to leave when the sound of someone clearing her throat came from behind her.

“Hey Princess. It’s been a while.”

The woman froze as her heart skipped a beat, she was so fucked. Peering over her shoulder, Sam saw Axel leaning up against the corner she was just hiding against. The Nobody had a smug look over his face and was flashing her his knowing smirk. 

“Oh! Hey… Axel. Whats up?” She choked out, giving him a fake smile waiting to see how he would react. Did she need to run from him or will he let her go again and act like he never saw her?

The Nobody’s green gaze poured over her, she definitely has looked better then she had the last time he’d seen her. Her violet hair was pulled back into a long braid that hung over her right shoulder. She had also gotten rid of the simple black pants and tank she wore before and was now wearing a casual sleeveless black dress with a hood. Surprisingly, she still wore the boots he had gotten down for her back at the Castle, but other than that Sam looked the best she had in awhile. 

“Oh nothing, was hanging out with my friend and being stalked by an annoying little girl.” He remarked, flashing Sam a smirk who just shot him a glare. 

“Hey! I wasn’t stalking you!” She retorted loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The Nobody gave a chuckle and shook his head at Sam’s reaction, “ Of course you weren’t. Now, how did you get to this world, Princess? Clearly you didn’t travel by corridor this time.”

Sam looked away, knowing she couldn’t bring up Diz or Riku, so she came up with a quick lie. 

“It was Naminé. She sent me here to stay safe after everything at Castle Oblivion.”

Axel nodded, knowing she was indeed lying to him but he wasn’t going to bring that up now. 

“Well that’s good, I was hoping you two didn’t get stuck there for too long. I might have to come and rescue you once again.” 

Sam rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing slightly at his statement, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Her face falling into a stone look as she looked down, “Now what do you want? Are you going to take me back?” 

Axel cocked an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest , “Do you want me to take you back?”

The woman blinked in surprise, looking up at him and shaking her head, “ No I don’t but... don’t you have orders?”

The Nobody stared at her, kind of bewildered at the sheer forwardness of her questions...she really was an idiot sometimes. 

“ Of course I have orders, you idiot. There are to locate and bring back  _ The Prophet _ …” He stated as his green gaze glanced toward the sunset behind him, “ The thing is as I recall you aren’t a prophet, now are you?”

A huge smile broke out oto Sam’s face as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Axel’s thin waist. The Nobody froze under her grip and held his arms out as he stared down at her in shock. 

“Thank you. Thank you, Axel.” 

Axel’s cheeks flushed pink slightly while looked away and gently pried her off of him, “Yeah, whatever. Just let go of me, kid.”

Sam stumbled back a bit and gave him a large grin before punching his arm lightly, “Ah shut up, you liked it.”

The Nobody rolled his eyes and flickered her in the forehead which made her yelp in pain. 

“Shut up, kid.”

“Ow you jackass.” She retorted as she attempted to flick the stupid redhead, only to realize she was way too short. 

Axel chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and lowered it, “ Relax short-stuff, you can pay me back later.”

Sam pulled her wrist away from him and blinked up at him in surprise, “ Later? What you mean by later?”

The Nobody turned his back to her and flick his wrist, opening a corridor in front of him, “ Later as in tomorrow...around sunset.”

“What do you mean? Why?”

Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head, looking toward the ground, “For ice-cream… Roxas will be glad to know you are doing ok.”

Sam’s heart gave a skip before she broke into another large grin, “Ok. I’ll be here.”

Axel gave a small smile before throwing a wave of his shoulder, “Good, See you tomorrow, kid.”

“See you.”

With that, Sam watched Axel leave within the corridor before she took off back toward the mansion. She couldn’t wait till the next day when she finally got to catch up with her friends and shared some good laughs for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liking Sam's journey and if you guys like fan-art, check out my story inspired Instagram below. There you will see all different concepts and designs for this current story and future ones in this series. Thanks for your support and will see you next chapter. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/sam.i.am_oc/?hl=en


End file.
